Avengers: Family and Friendship
by John2851
Summary: What if the Avengers kids went back in time to prevent the Age of Ultron, Civil War, and Infinity War and save their future and put a stop to Thanos.
1. Chapter 1

Avengers: Family and Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't any Marvel characters. Just my OC's. Enjoy!.**

**Chapter 1 **

In the year **2032** in the darkest apocalypse in Earth's history, as the world was in ruins due to endless war against the Mad Titan by the name of Thanos, who was on the hunt for the second six sets of the Infinity Stones that he needed to complete his other half of the gauntlet.

He had the first all six Infinity Stones back in the year 2018, and snapped his fingers and created a huge wipe out by killing millions of innocent lives, and wiped away half the population in the Universe. During that time the Avengers lost for the very first ever, and hold on to that lost for five years before learning that their was another set of six Infinity Stones and had to do whatever it takes to get, and protect them from Thanos. They founded all six when traveling around the Galaxy with just only a year, and were planned on using the discovered six stones to redo the snap and bring back the people that they lost.

Thanos on the other hand had other plans as he desired to have the stones, and snap his fingers with much more force. The Avengers put up a good fight to protect the stones form the Mad Titan, but eventually each one has fallen to their deaths. First was Steve Rodger's aka Captain America who was brutally impaled by one of Thanos's spear. Next came Thor who was killed by his very own axe, when Thanos went for the head and killed the God of Thunder. And then it was the Hulk who had been beating to death by the Mad Titan, and then killed his wife whose name was Natasha Romanoff Banner aka Black Widow by braking her neck. She tried to kill him by sneaking up behind him and try her attempt, to go slice him by the throat but was caught in a gravity hold by the Space Stone that Thanos was using.

Then Clint aka Hawkeye got killed by the Power Stone and reduce into ash. And last but not least the great Tony Stark aka Iron Man, who did everything he could from building high tech armor suits to thinking outside of the box, but came out losing. Thanos used all the stones power and eradicate the smart Avenger. All hope seems lost when the Avengers were dead and theirs no one to stop the Mad Titan. That is until they showed up.

Currently now, Thanos was standing in front of four teenage kids that were the children of the Avengers. One was a teen girl who was 15 years old, wearing her high tech version of her father's Captain America outfit and hold her high tech shield that had the ARC reactor in the center. Her name was Gwen Rodgers aka Ms. Civil Warrior. Standing next to her was her best friend that she called a brother, which was in his silver symbiote mix with vibranium iron suit. His name was Derrick Stark aka Iron Boy who was the age of 14. The other boy beside him was just like his father Bruce Banner when he turns into the Hulk, only except that he had complete control over his form and had his mother's red hair wearing it down his shoulders since he never get the chance to cut it, while wearing his grey battle suit that covered his whole body except his arms, and two sliver wrist bands on each wrist with grey boots. This 14 year old boys name was Charles Banner aka the incredible Boy Hulk.

Next stood beside him was Thor's daughter who had a big blonde hair, that was braided beautifully down her shoulder. She wore her silver Tech Asgardian suit with her crafted Asgardian sword in both hands tightly on the handle, and was strongly determined to end this war and protect her family that she had left. This 15 year old girl was Torunn. And finally Clint son Francis was wearing his grey Hawkeye suit, and hold the same age as Torunn as he was holding his heavy set grey bow, with a black arrow ready to shoot.

Thanos looked sadly at the five kids standing in front of him from going to the Avengers tower, that had all six stones locked up in the high max security vault and felt sad to do this. He sighed in sadness as he really didn't want to fight children to get what he wants, as he only wanted the Universe to be balance and retire to be a farmer. He lifted his head up to look at each kid and see they had aggression in their eyes, and tell that have a big grudge against him for what he did those five years ago when murdering the original Avengers. "I just wanted to crrocet the Universe. Is that so hard to ask?." He asked them and didn't expect for them to respond back.

"You're going to pay for what you did Mad Titan." Torunn said in anger.

"You killed our parents and wiped out half existence of the Universe. We're not going to let you get those stones." said Gwen with her shield tight in her hand.

Thanos shook his head in shame. "Little one it wasn't my intention of killing your parents. They were in my way from fixing our grateful Universe to perfection, and I ignored my destiny for years."

"We don't want to hear your pity." Charles spat out in distaste in bitterness.

"We're going to stop you until our last breath." said a confident Derrick pointing his gloves at Thanos.

Sighing once more on how sad he see the kids so determined to stop him, in which it was a very low chance and did what came naturally to him. He used all six of the stones and striked at the five, making them hit the ground hard and knocked them out in the process. "Your kids will thank me one day when you realize how less populated the Universe is, and soon you learn that I was only looking for your best interest." Thanos said making his way to the tower and get the other six stones and continue his retirement knowing that he saved the Universe once again.

The Young Avengers woke up from their knockout just before realising what just happened. Each one started tearing and eventually cried when learning that they failed their mission. They failed everyone on Earth, the Universe itself, and especially their dead relatives. Charles punched hard into the ground in much frustration, and to scream in rage of a failed mission.

"We lost." said Derrick who removed his helmet to show his tears dropping.

Francis sat down on the big pile of rubble with utter sadness and took off his black shades, and looked very depressed in the process. Torunn stuck her sword down and took a seat beside Charles, and felt his arm around her to comfort her when she started to break down into tears. It took them two good long hours to pull themselves together before heading back to their destroyed home, and all sat down in the living room without turning on any music or play video games like they usually do. Derrick was still in his suit thinking what to do next but can't find the answer to their situation, while Gwen set her electronic shield down beside her and joined her best friend at the small table. She looked at him with concern and worry as to what is going through Derrick's mind right now, and hope his not going to go insane. "Derrick...are you okay Bro?." She asked when he slowly lift his head away from tinkering with a hand size microchip.

"Sorta. Gwen I...I'm sorry for not doing more to stop Thanos from getting those stones." He said with depression in his voice.

"Derrick." Gwen put her hand on his and had a sad look on her face. "It's not your fault D. We didn't know that Thanos was going to knock us out with the stones that he currently has, and to be honest we weren't quite ready to face him anyway." Derrick place his other hand on hers that was currently holding his right hand, and did a little bit of a smile before turning it into a sad one. "We spent five years of hardcore training and for what?. To lose to the insane Mad Titan and cause the Universe to lose more innocent lives again." Gwen insanely let go of Derick's hand and got right out of her seat, and went around him to give him a hug and sang a song that was calm and sweet, in which uses it when they were little when it was time for them to go to bed. Torunn was currently listening to her best friends voice singing the loveable tune, while cutting Charles long hair with a pair of scissors and try her best to make it look good.

"You're very good with knives Torunn." said Charles

"Well what do you expect Charles?. I'm an excellent expert at cutting in chopping, slicing, dicing, and on the battlefield." Torunn said happily with a pleasant smile when grabbing a handful of Charles hair, and snip it off and then comb the cut to straighten it out.

Charles chuckle while lifting his dumbbell as he was in his Hulk form, as Torunn loved him that way since she did have a good crush on him when growing up together. She always calls him her smash buddy since the two loved to smash things for fun, and loved to play roughhousing every now and then while the others hated to clean up their mess, but the two didn't pretty much care about the damage that they caused in the process. "Finish. How does it look?." She asked when showing the mirror to him. Charles grabbed the mirror and see it was a pretty good cut seeing that his hair was short and good looking, and less long then it was before. Torunn then pulled his hair back and tied it up in a small pony bun to make it look good, and got up to go do her daily push ups before going to relax.

"Kids?." All five looked up at the center of the living room and saw the hologram Vision that was taken care of them while their parents were away frighting the Mad Titans army, let alone trained them how to fight and guided them on how to become a functional team since they already achieved on becoming a family when growing up together. "Hi Vision what's up?." said Francis who was currently counting his arrows before putting it back. Vision survived his death back in Wakanda when Thanos brought him back from death to grab the Mind Stone from his head, since Wanda aka Scarlet Witch was ordered by Vision to destroy the stone and himself in the process. Lucky for Vision and thanks to Black Panthers baby sister, who was able to download his mind when trying to get the stone out of his head. After the war in Wakanda and after Thanos snapped his fingers, and killed half the population in Wakanda and the Universe itself. Tony Stark took the USB drive and put Vision into Starks tower computers, and once promise him that he was going to build him a new and better body but didn't get around to it during that time.

"My dear children I have found a way to fix all this. I found a solution to put an end to Thanos." said Vision after seeing that it spiked hope in the kids.

"How?!." asked a very excited Francis

"When and where?!." cried Gwen

Vision put his hand up to signal them to calm down much to his happiness, that his kids that he were their guardian was very happy to see them so determine to save the Universe. "Now the plan is simple. I'm going to send you back in time before all of this has started. I'm sending you five in the year 2015, just before your parents went to go get Loki's scepter at a secret Hydra base in Sokovia. There I will send you to the time on where they got there information from, the other base of where the staff is located."

"Wait is that the time that Miss Wanda mess with my dads mind to make him believe that Earth is going to be conquered, by the same aliens from the year 2012 and saw the Avengers fall in defeat?." asked Derrick as he remember his dad once told him before.

"Thus, cause Uncle Stark to motivate my dad to help him create Ultron right?." said Charles

"Yes and yes. You see you kids are going to do some preventing such as creating Ultron, find your Uncle Bucky and help him with his mental health, and most importantly find and collect the stones. In others words you should already know what had happened over the years from your parents, and know what to do to stop it." Vision said before hearing the kids agreed to his statement.

"So when we go do the task then what will happen to you?." asked Torunn when taking her sword out to play with.

"I'll be with you so you can make me the body that Tony forgot to do, and I can do my part on dealing with Wanda and her older brother."

"Oh, yeah that sounds smart. So how are we going to travel back in time?." said Francis who was understanding the process.

"I have constructed a time machine pad that will take us to the year 2015. And once we do this we can't go back to our time due to science reasons, and."

"Alright, alright we get it. Once we change time we have to handle the outcome and responsibility. Now can go now Uncle Vision?." asked Gwen who was known to be disliking on learning science.

Vision just rolled his eyes as he was use to her attitude by now, and said plainly. "Meet me in the lab." With that he vanished. Seeing this was once in a lifetime opportunity to undo what Thanos has done, all five of them started to pack what they needed and headed down to the lab, where Vision was waiting for them.

They saw the big pad in front of them that was running at full power, and see it was ready to take them their one way trip to the year 2015. Derrick went over to the computer on where the USB drive was, and turn around to nod at Vision who instantly disappeared and transfer himself into the drive thus giving Derrick the chance to pull out the drive, and put it in his helmet to let Vision transfer himself into his suit.

"I'm in. Now let us begin our time travel journey shall we?." said Vision

"Right. Ladies first." Derrick said to Gwen who smiled sweetly.

"Ah, what a gentleman you are." She said stepping on while Torunn did the same.

"I hope I don't get sick during this time travel thing." said Torunn as she did ate a big meal before going to the lab.

Charles thought the same as he too had a big meal with Torunn and didn't want to throw up. "Don't worry this would fast and easy." Derrick said when he and the boys got in, and instantly they were off to their destination.

**Year 2015**

In the country of India after landing down in the woods.

The Avengers were one step on finding Loki's scepter after getting the information from the Hydra base, that they were currently getting ready to takeover in the matter if minutes. "Ok, Avengers you know what to do." said Steve who came over to pick up his shield from the wall, and put it behind his back. "Yelp, like the eleventh time. Breakin to Hydras base and get information on the scepter." said Tony while putting on his Iron Man suit. Natasha was seating down while loading up her guns while looking over at Bruce, who was listening to relaxing music to keep himself from getting uncomfortable when after turning back from being the Hulk. She smiled a little before going back to loading up her guns.

"We're one step closer to victory my friends. I can feel it in my bones." said Thor who was flipping his hammer a few times, before stopping by grabbing the handle.

"After this we should totally do game night when we get home. I want to play some Monopoly." said Clint who was so eager to play his favorite board game.

"I be the car." said Tony who already started choosing his Monopoly game piece.

Before Clint can argue about Tony picking the car once again for the past months, suddenly Jarvis voice was heard in the quinjet that filled up the whole jet for everyone to hear. "Sir, I'm detecting something coming down that I can't explain it." With hearing the information from Jarvis, Tony went over to the computer and started seeing what the screen was displaying. "Banner?." Tony called the scientist who was done listening to his peaceful music, and after hearing Jarvis voice and came over to the billion dollar playboy. "Do you think you know what this is Bruce?." asked Tony, letting Banner look at the screen to read what was being shown and was stun when figuring out what it is to his surprise.

"It's a time energy. And it's coming down right in the middle of the field near Hydra base." said Bruce

With that information they all ran out of the quinjet and ran to see to the woods, and saw the burst of light making contact to the ground. Tony put on his Iron Man suit and read his scanners on the screen, and read their was five heart beats in the portal indicating that their was people were inside. "Stark?." Clint said preparing to shoot his arrows at the target. All the Avengers looked up and saw Hydra soldiers coming out with tanks and guns ready to fire their enemies. That was then a bolt of thunder shot out from the white power beam destroying one of the tanks, and reducing it into a burnt flaming ash. When the power beam disappeared it revealed the five kids were already ready to fight, and shocked the Avengers to see the kids much less see what they were seeing.

"Avengers Assemble!." yelled Gwen as she and the rest charged at the Hydra base with a big yell, and collided with Hydra.

The original Avengers stood shock to see the kids take on Hydra to the point, they don't know what to do at the moment. Bruce stood shocked to see a teen Hulk smashing tanks and then threw it at the base, while seeing him helped the female teen that looked very Asgardian by throwing up in the air, while she dropped down with her sword pointing down at the soldiers, with collection of thunder bolts and smashed down in pure electric blow. Thor looked on in shock to see a young child carrying a weapon that holds a close candle to his hammer mjolnir, let alone can really tell that this girl was a true Asgardian warrior on how she was handling the soldiers who was trying to lay a hand on her, but round up having their arms broken in the process. Tony was looking at the boy who was wearing a very futuristic Iron Man suit, and think on what kind of kid who somehow learn to build his Iron Man suit much less make it better.

They all looked on and see these five kids already did their job and defeated Hydra, and hold the soldiers captive until they call the proper authorities to arrest them. With job well done the five walked towards the all shocked Avengers with their mouths dropped, as the five couldn't help but laugh as if it was very humorous to them. "Uh, excuse me you five but um. Who exactly are you five?." asked Steve who was able to speak. Gwen took off her electric helmet and walked up to the original Captain America and said. "We're from your future...Daddy."

"Daddy?." asked a shocked Steve

"Will explain more when we get to Avengers Tower." said Derrick who took off his helmet before making his way to the quinjet.

The kids followed close behind while the original Avengers stood still and wondering who those kids were. "Should we trust them?." asked Clint. "Well they did took down this Hydra base so...why not." said Natasha who was very interested to about the kids, especially the teen Hulk who had red hair that looked identical to hers.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?." Torunn asked before turning around to walk to the jet.

Seeing that they were a ok the Avengers joined their new allies, and jump into the quinjet and took off and headed straight to their HQ, that took them about a good few hours since they were leaving another country.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It didn't take long for the Avengers and self proclaimed future Avengers to arrived back to the tower, while Jarvis was co- piloting the quinjet to land nicely down on the jet pad. When finished the door went down and out came the kids who immediately hustled out of the plane, and headed on it without even listening to the adults.

"Damn those kids act like they live here." said Clint when getting out of the quinjet.

"That's because they do." Steve said receiving looks from Tony.

"Soooooo you believe what the little girl said?." Tony said secretly believing it was true.

Steve looked at everyone before motion himself to go inside and see what the kids were doing, while the others follow close behind wondering who are they and where exactly did they come from. They walked down to the living quarters and found the kids in the living room, and see that they made themselves at home a rather too well to their view. Down in the living they see teenage Hulk having both feet on the table with his arms behind his back, while the boy who was in the advanced Iron Man suit was seating beside him having the big bowl of pork skins in his lap, while sharing it with the smooth laid back boy who looked identical to Clint who took off his shades to watch TV. While the girls were seating down on the floor fighting for the remote control in each others hands, with the two pulling back and forth like they were sisters fighting over a boy.

The Avengers can see that the five were a strong example of a family seeing how nice they were acting towards one another, let alone see them talking about which channel they want to watch next after the show is over on the previous channel. "Okay it's time for some grown up control." Natasha said already having enough of the kids wild behavior as she moved herself from the group, and took the stairs down and clapped her hands to their attention. "Alright you five that's enough. The two of you who are fighting over the remote control, put it down now. And as for you big boy get your feet off the table please." When getting the orders from former Russian spy with a serious command, both Gwen and Torunn dropped the remote down while Charles took his feet off the table and got up when feeling his stomach growling.

"Now I'm pretty sure you kids have some home training and some manners, because we're not going to tolerate that behavior here. Do you kids understand?." said Natasha with hands on her hips.

The five looked at each other and glanced back her who was looking at them as if she didn't speak good english or something. Derrick stepped up with a smirk and said. "Yeah, we heard you but we want to know something." Natasha raised her eyebrow before daring to ask him her question. "In which is what?." "Are you mad or nah?." All four busted out laughing when Derrick asked that question as Natashas left eye was twitching and never in her life, that someone would say such disrespect to her and live to tell about it to anyone. Gwen laughed hard while tears were falling down due to laughing her pants off, while Torunn was holding her right side while still laughing so hard. "Derrick man you are one true bad boy." She said while giving him a fist pump. "Hey, I'm just that darn good Torunn." Derrick said grinning widely. Seeing this wasn't going anywhere while being this close to cuss the boy out, suddenly her eyes were caught seeing the boys Iron Man suit walking in wearing an apron around his waist and see the shock reaction from the original Avengers.

"Sorry for Derrick's disrespectful behavior Natasha. I have to deal with it through the years and let me be the one to say that, I wish I can lay my hands on his rear but couldn't. And that's all because I didn't have a body in our time." said Vision

"Yes, and speaking of your time. Now it's a pretty good damn time to explain who are you guys, and why are you here?." asked Tony stepping down from the steps.

"Sure thing Tony and may I say it's so good to see, and hear your voice again. Now." Vision said clapping his hands together. "I have fast prepared your dinner tonight and I'll guarantee that you all are going to love my food." Francis jumped off the couch and headed to the dinning room with the rest coming close behind, while Bruce and the others were coming along slowly as the high tech Iron Man voice sounded just like their computer assistant Jarvis. They all eventually settled down at the table while the kids were on their side of the table, while the adults sat on the other side looking at the kids real good as they were doing the same to them. Bruce had his eyes strongly on Charles in his Hulk form as he can't believe that this teen had the power of gamma radiation within him, much less have the ability to control the Hulks nature and able to be...normal. Thor looked at the Asgardian girl who had so much hair that was truly the looks of an Asgardian girl, as Torunn looked at her father as she can't believe she was actually seeing her old man for the first time.

Vision came over and sat down the big roasted turkey on the table and quickly put down a huge bowls of mash potatoes, cooked spinach, baked chicken, and marshmallow sweet potatoes. Next he pulled out two big glass jugs of sweet Lipton ice tea and red punch Kool-aid, and then pulled out a nice long sliver pan of chocolate cream pie with Hershey chocolate syrup drizzled in the symbol of the Avengers logo. "Whoa Uncle Vision you out done yourself once again. Mmmmmm roasted turkey." said Charles as breathed in the great smell. Torunn smiled brightly when sticking her finger in the cream pie and took a taste, and savor the tasted flavor. "Hey, little girl that's not lady like of you to be doing that." said Steve who got a quick pointed look from the blue eyed girl. He then glanced at the other girl who in her American outfit like his and was shooting daggers at him for telling Torunn to not dig her finger in the food. "So anyways...dig in." said Vision who was sensing some early bad vibes from Gwen and her father. All ten begun to dig in on the excellent meal that was the best thing that the original Avengers have every eaten, as the flavors were outstanding to their taste nerves as they couldn't help not to talk and just chow down.

Derrick was munching down on the sweet potatoes with utter happiness as he had to eat it with his fingers, without using his fork beside him and ignored Visions glare for a little while before picking the fork back up. Francis was chewing on his chicken and Charles was having a huge helping since he gets super hunger when in Hulk form, and so this is one of the reasons why Vision made such a big dinner for them. Torunn had two turkey drumsticks in each hand munching down leg by leg, and ate her heart away with pure happiness while Thor had the other half of the turkey and had the same face expression as hers as he loved hen. Seeing that everyone was all relaxed and happy while eating, he felt it was time to start explaining to the old Avengers on why they were here and help their future to have some spark of hope.

"For starters my name is Vision. I was made during this timeline when Tony and Dr. Banner had tried to make Ultron a protector program, but the artificial intelligence had other plans of peace of our time." Vision began when seeing this had caught Tony's attention.

"What do you mean he had other plans?." asked Tony

"I mean is that his vision of saving the world involves killing all life on Earth, and restart a new. But that's besides my point Tony. We've came from the year 2032 to prevent the end times that is coming soon." Vision said when hearing a big burp from both Torunn and Charles who were both so compatible with one another.

"Oops sorry Uncle V." said Torunn with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that Uncle Vision but it was good in the tummy." Charles said rubbing his now full stomach.

Sighing softly since this wasn't all new to Vision he then focused on continuing on what he was saying. "What end times?." asked Bruce who was all ears. "The end of half of life in the Universe. It's all started by the Mad Titan Thanos who was for years without end, searching for the Infinity Stones that was scattered across the Universe until he and his army found it later on."

"What is an Infinity Stone?." asked Steve

"The Infinity Stones are six most powerful stones in extent that were created from the beginning of time." said Gwen who was eating her pie.

"That, and these stones do have a role in the Universe. In which are space, reality, power, soul, mind, and time. Each stone has very high amounts of gamma radiation when using all six at once." Charles said being nerdy for a little bit so he can impress his dad, in which did to his success.

"So where are they?." asked Thor

"We don't exactly know where the stones are but it's a gamble." lied Derrick who knows the big time rules of time travel. And which is if either he or his family give away too much information about the stones or the past future, it will be chaos in the time stream in which they already enough chaos from their time as it is. "Ok, so this Thanos guy is real bad news and we should probably keep a lookout for him. But you haven't explain about them." Tony said pointing at the five kids who he wanted to know badly and not going to give it a rest. The five took the moment to look at one another and gave each other a nod and face the original Avengers, and can't hide around the bushes much longer. "Since I did drop the bombshell on saying that Steve Rogers is my Dad, I should might as well tell you that my mom is a comic book sales women on who you met a few years from now, and knocked boots on your special date and had me."

Steve took it all in with great shock as he never thought once in his life about dating since his heart was still belonged to Peggy, and never thought about bringing his own child into the world and there she was. A true spitting image of him except the girl features and her known attitude. "And what about you kid?. Whose your mother and father?." asked Bruce who had his eyes locked on the teenager who was both excited and nervous at the same time. "Well sir it's you and...her." Charles said pointing at a now even now shocked Natasha but quickly remembered something from her past. "Hey, wait a minute kid how can I be your biological mom?. My body can't reproduce after my...graduation ceremony." said Natasha who was slow to say the last part of her words, as Charles know about his moms past and couldn't hurt to tell more. "Dad helped you give your body the one shot chance at reproducing, by going back to his old medical research of using gamma radiation on you. At first Dad didn't want to do this because he felt that his old forgotten project would kill you, but you assure him that everything was going to be fine when you told him to start the machine."

Natasha slowly turned her head to Bruce who was shock to even know that he dared to pass his gamma genes to his offspring, and can't believe that he and Nat were together and came to make this boy that was seating in front of them. Natasha put her hand on his hand as Bruce looked at her who was smiling slightly at him, since she did developed a crush on him and just couldn't find a way to come on out and just tell him. "And as for me." Torunn caught Thors attention. "You made it with my mom on another planet and had me. By the way she is Asgardian in case your thinking." Thor nodded in response to his daughter as he felt incredibly now responsible for her. Derrick took his turn on tell Tony and was surprise that his dad was thrilled to know that he and Pots made an incredible brilliant boy, and promise him that he was going to be the best father than his own man could ever be. Derrick also known about his Dads and Grandpas relationship wasn't so father and son bonding, since his grandpa was too focused on building the next big thing and just ignored his dad completely throughout the years of him growing up.

Derrick promised himself that he was going to make sure that his old man was going to live up that promise, as he and the rest had to get use to their new permanent home now that the time pad can only send you back in time, but can not return them to their original timeline based on Visions design when he constructed the machine. After done with Francis telling his dad about him, everyone headed out of the kitchen and let Vision clean up the mess and put the dishes back up and soon made his way to the lab, so Tony and Derrick can build him his new body and give the Iron Man suit back. Torunn was seating down listening to her father's great tells of his time fighting strange creatures from another realm, while Charles were getting to know both his dad and mom as they were learning from each other like a family should. Francis and Clint were out in the balcony talking about his mom and how nice she was, and teach the boy a few things about arrow shooting without missing a single target when on the battlefield.

And as for Gwen and Steve?. Well Steve was being the father that Gwen needed as he told her that he had plans already build up, with a big list of things to do as a dad and daughter in which Gwen couldn't say no to break a smile for her daddy. Steve smiled and pulled her into a strong hug before Gwen could put her hands around him. "I promise that I'll be by your side Gwen. I promise." He told her while stroking her hair. Gwen then broke the hug to look at her dad and said. "And I promise to always love you and make sure you'll still be Captain America." Meanwhile when time frowned by, everyone including Vision was in the living now currently to begin planning Avengers game night as the tonight's game was Monopoly. The people that were currently playing the game was Clint, Gwen, Thor, Torunn, Bruce, Charles, Steve, and Derrick, as it was a good game considering that Torunn, Charles, Gwen, and Derrick have never played the old fashion Monopoly much less play the modern, as their Monopoly were digital and more lifelike when playing but they make due on what they have. Charles wasn't doing so well in the game since he keeps landing on Torunns property's like mad and had to lose a lot of his money to her, and currently have just ten bucks.

"And once again you landed on my hotel again Charles." said Torunn with a smile while fanning her play money as if it was real.

"Ah man, I'm going to be broke after this." cried Charles who didn't have enough money to pay her.

"I'm so glad that I'm not you kid." said Steve who was barely loosing to his own kid.

Gwen laughed slightly when counting her profits as it was her turn to roll, and grabbed the dice from Charles massive hand and roll it and got seven. She moved her boot on the board passing Tony's power plant spot and his houses, while passing through the others land and made it to the visiting jail house. "Good I'm safe." She said in relief. Already out of the game and was upset about it while the other one felt sad for him. Torunn lean over to Charles and planted a kiss on his lips that made everyone shocked to see including for Thor, Bruce, and Natasha. "What it was just a family kiss." She lied as she and Charles kissed a few times before when playing spin the bottle, to pass the time since they had nothing to do plus the two really loved each other. Charles loved Torunn as she was like one of the boys since she was consider a tomboy, as she liked to play rough with Charles when they rough house and train or like to not wash her feet when after wearing her shoes all day after a hard workout.

Those were the things that Charles loved about Torunn and wouldn't change her for all the money in the world. What came next to his mind was kissing back to her when pulling her face to his. "Ok, no more physical touching you two." Thor said getting off his chair and went over to separate them. Next came Natasha pulling her son away from Torunn and shoot strong daggers at the young Asgardian girl who looked confused, as to what she just did that would get her the hate look from Charles mom as she doesn't know her all too well. "No touching my baby boy." Natasha said sternly before rubbing the boys back. "Son go ahead and transform back to normal please." Bruce ordered his son to UnHulk himself and be his normal self in which he did. Charles deformed back into his human form as he looked just like his father except his younger than him and looked slightly like Natasha in the eyes. "Dad it was just a kiss. Nothing more and nothing less." Charles dropped his argument. "Trust me sweetie girls have ways to fool a boy." pointed Natasha while still shooting daggers at Torunn while Thor was shooting daggers at Charles. "Last time I check it was the boys who have a foul mind, when it all comes down to innocent naive girls." He said when Vision jumped into the soon to be fight between him and Natasha, who was getting ready to take out her pistol that she have in her back pocket.

"Alright you two let's not get out of hand here. It's 8pm tonight and I usually schedule the kids to go to bed at 6:44pm, but I decided to let the five stay up a little bit longer for your sakes. And so without further adieu, please go put on your pajamas and head to bed. Now." said Vision who was currently in his new body that looked exactly the same it was, as he gave Derrick and Tony the blueprints on the detail body that he wanted to be constructed.

Saying goodnight to their parents the five headed to their rooms while the adults were trying to act civil to one another, before all hell breaks loose if Bruce decides to unleash the other guy and takeout Thor like last time. And Thor didn't want to put up with the Hulk once more and just let bygones be bygones. "So much for game night." Clint mumble under his breath when putting the Monopoly game up back into its box, and take it back to his room and bid everyone goodnight with disappointment on his face. Each Avenger said farewell for the night and headed to their rooms, and see each other later tomorrow morning. "Boy, I should have seen something like this coming." said Vision after witnessing the crazy feud between Thor and Natasha. He sighed before flying over to the big window to admire the beautiful view of New York, as he forgot how it looks for years after Thanos came to Earth the second time and turned the planet into a dead uninhabited place to live.

**Hours Later...**

Derrick hopped out of his room and looked at each side of the hallway to see no one there, before making his move towards the door in front of his.

He came up to the door and knocked on it gently and waited for the response. The door to the room open up with Gwen in front as she ppulled him inside her room, and close the door behind them and pull him into a passionate kiss. They've been loving each other when they were little as it was child's play, but when hitting the age twelve they were being professional and went to grown up loving for each other. They broke the kiss and looked into their eyes with love looks, as Derrick pulled her by her waist to get the girl closer to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thought we're never going to be alone." said Gwen. "I thought Torunn was going to mess herself up when kissing Charles in front of their parents at the same time. Man, her brain was on zero." said Derrick insulting his best friend. Gwen got a little bit upset and then said.

"Don't call Torunn dum. She's not bright when it comes to thinking."

"Sorry but can you blame me?."

With that he pulled her up and kissed her some more and then picked her up, and drop her on the bed and begin making out with his lovable girlfriend. Gwen kissed back and hold Derrick tight, and snuggle up to him with so much compassion that she can give him until the two stopped. "What if my dad finds out about this?." asked Derrick who was scared on what his dad would say about this. "It's not your dad that you need to worry about it's mines. He might kick your ass if he finds out about our relationship." Gwen pointed out the truth of Steve Rogers. The thought of them fighting each other just because of them being together but made sure, that they won't get caught making out or show any signs of them being together. And so they have to play friend zone in the open and be lovers by night.

In the other room doing the same thing as Gwen and Derrick. Torunn was currently snuggling up to a normal Charles as he had his hands on her hips, while her arms were around his neck. "You almost got our parents to fight each other Torunn. WhyWhy did you kiss me?." asked Charles wanting to know from his girlfriend.

"I don't know Charles it just happens. You know I don't think through when I do things at times." said Torunn who then went on top of her lover.

"Well next time try to think before doing so." Charles let Torunn bend down to kiss her lover once again. "It's a done deal." She said after breaking the kiss and now snuggling her nose to his for teasing.

"Your feet really do stink T. Are you wearing socks?." Charles asked with his face frowning when smelling her feet.

"Mmmmm no. But you like it so drop that fake frown." Torunn said tickling him by the neck as Charles kept his laugh indoors, so no one can hear them in the same room.

"Smell my stinky feet." She said getting up and putting her left foot on Charles face and making him smell her funk.

"Ewwww and cute. Weird kinky combination." said Charles when smelling hard on Torunn foot to her excitement.

"Now smell both of them." She said seating down and bringing her other foot at his face.

"I'm not going to smell anything for a while. But I love my Asgardian princess so much." He thought before enjoying himself on foot fetish. Asgardian tomboy style.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The sweet morning sun rolled up hitting the young Derrick Stark's face, in which waking him from his pleasant sleep that he hasn't had in his life before. He sat up straight with eyes slightly trying to get him to see his surroundings, and took the moment to wipe the crust out from his eyes to get a clear sight. "Good morning year 2015." He said as he remembered that he and his family did time travelled back seventeen years ago, to stop the events that was going to happen later on in the future. Derrick sighed with a stretch before getting out of his bed and put his feet inside his blue bedroom slippers, and headed out to the door without even bothering making his bed up. His mind was wondering while walking in the hallway as he thought of the events, that he and his family were going to stop before it happens.

First it was preventing Ultron from existing and prevent a lot of deaths in Sokovia, and then prevent his Dad from fighting Gwen's Dad in the Civil War that caused the Avengers to break up from the beginning. And most importantly was to find and obtain all six Infinity Stones before Thanos could have the opportunity to obtain them, let alone find the other six stones that was somewhere in the Universe. "I wonder what else are going to do on this time travel mission?." He asked himself as there was more in the history that Vision haven't yet revealed to them, as Derrick considers it to be a slight minor of importance for only temporarily. When getting out of the hallway the boy then smelled sweet waffles and pancakes being made in the kitchen, and smiled brightly when upon running towards the smell that was calling his nose to come and get it. "Good morning family." He said already seeing Gwen eating her scrambled eggs with two none buttered toast and with a side of grits, and a nice glass of ice milk. While both Charles and Torunn were seating together and eating their usual big breakfast meal that consists of, big plates of bacon, sausages, hash browns, Waffles with blueberry syrup on it and two jugs of freshly squeezed orange juice. Derrick looked to where Francis was eating his favorite Frosted Flakes cereal, just before seating down to have his breakfast be presented to him as Vision came over to him and sat down his big plate. On the plate was a big omelet with all the fixings with the side of brown rice and fruit slices, with another side of stir fry salmon and a glass of pineapple juice to go with it.

Derrick smiled excitedly when picking up his fork. "Thanks Uncle Vision. Wow you've out done yourself once again."

Vision smiled before heading back to the stove to cook more for the other Avengers and for himself, and discuss the plan for himself and the kids while the original superheroes weren't around yet. "Now then, I as you five already know that we can't return back to our time due to the time pad, can only take us to the past but can not send us back to our time." said Vision before picking up two eggs from the big basket of eggs, and crack the two in hand to scramble in the fry pan.

"Yeah, and so we're going to burn our youth away until we reach our original time." said Gwen who didn't like the idea of getting old while picking up her glass of iced milk, and drank it down.

"Not really sweetie you see when I constructed the machine it gave off some time energy, that will hold her current age until we reached the year 2032. In other words you'll stay the same until then." Vision said while adding some green and red peppers to the mix of his eggs.

Torunn spoke with her mouth full. "So we're going to be young and stay our current age for the next seventeen years?."

"Yes that's what Uncle Vision was trying to say in what he already did Torunn." said Charles who rolled his eyes before chowing down on his bacon.

"That's a ok with me." said Francis

"And so what is our first attempt at changing the future?." Derrick asked when taking his time eating.

Vision turned around after done cooking the food on the stove and now, have to wait for the turkey sausage patties to be done baking in the oven and start telling the kids of his plans. "The first thing that we're going to do is to find, get, and bring back Bucky Barnes also known as the Winter Soldier. And remove the brainwashed mind chip out of his brain."

"And then we go after our Uncle Loki's scepter?." asked Torunn who received some plain glares.

"W.. W.. Why everyone looking at me like that?." Torunn looked at her friends as she felt truly worried.

"Uh, correction that's your Uncle. Not ours." said Charles who he or everyone including Torunn has never met the God of Mischief, but heard some none good things about the guy.

"Any who. After we help your Uncle Bucky out of Hydras mind control chip, we then go to Hydras advanced base and obtain Loki's scepter. In which also has the Mind Stone inside the gem of the scepter." Vision explained before sipping down on his mug of coffee.

Vision went to every detail of the layout plan that he had constructed to the kids before the original Avengers came in, and had their breakfast meal before starting their day on searching the whereabouts of Loki's scepter. The kids understood on what to do on their part when exiting out of the kitchen, and prep themselves for their coming up assignment while Gwen went to wash up and put on her suit. "This shouldn't be hard if I tell him that we know where Uncle Bucky is. It's not bad enough that Derrick have tell his dad about what Uncle Buck did to his grandparents." She thought when she went over to her ARC reactor shield from the corner, and put it behind her back when hearing a click sound to let her know it's on tight. "From what Uncle Vision have told us that my dad and Uncle Stark had feud between keeping the world safe from danger in the near future without losing any lives, and which one is right on what choice of doing the right solution. Plus, the feud with Uncle Bucky mind controlled and killed Uncle Tony's parents, and try to return the favor." The recent story of the past and the misunderstanding feud just made the poor feel so depressed, as that history was the cause of the Earths Heros to break up and gave the Mad Titan the upper hand of victory. At the thought of the Mad Titan just made Gwen balled up with rage with a dark scowl on her face, as she can't get rid of his cocky smile out of her as it was messing with her mind.

"Thanos." She spat out with utter bitterness when saying that name.

Gwen was so angry that to the point that she might go Hulk without the need of gamma exposer, when Thanos name however can just set her off instantly and just wanted to to have a third chance at fighting the evil Titan. At first they did made the attempt to somehow pull out the impossible on defeating Thanos, when leaving their one and only home without Vision even noticing them gone. They took one of the spare quinjet's and flew down to Wakanda on where Thanos was once currently there, when sensing that the stones were there but soon find out it was another false energy trick, that their parents used to give them enough time to keep the Titan from getting his big purple hands on them. She remembered that Vision told the five that they weren't ready to face Thanos, even though they had five years wroth of training. "But we were ready. So we thought." She said telling herself when remembering them arguing to their uncle that they were ready, and wanted to so badly avenge their parents that they barely know and bring back the lost people that were reduced to ashes

**Flashback**

"You're not ready!." yelled Hologram Vision

"Yes we are Uncle Vision and you know it!." yelled back Gwen as she and the others were in the living room.

"It's been seventeen years after that monster snapped his fingers with Infinity Gauntlet, and five years after that he killed our parents!." said Torunn who slammed her sword down to the marble floor, causing deep cracks to the poor floor.

Charles who was in his Hulk form and had on his equipped grey striped red and black battle suit, who was then shifting his glasses with a serious look as he too wanted revenge on Thanos. "We've been training for five years Uncle Vision. We've been working our ass's off with blood, sweat, and tears. Why wouldn't we be ready?." Looking at the kids before him with sadness when seeing that they just wanted to live up the name as the Avengers, just like him and their deceased parents when they were saving lives and bringing peace. Neverthless to sat they still haven't had a clue on who they were facing let alone see the Mad Titan when his at his most strongest, while the Infinity Stones were just only made him invisible and have unlimited power of the Universe within his grasp.

"To tell you the truth Uncle Vision." Derrick got Visions complete attention. "The real reason why those Avengers failed is because they've done it to themselves and also my father. If my Dad haven't let his emotions get the best of him when seeing that old video of Uncle Buck, killing my grandparents knowing that Hydra was brainwashing him and I can see it in his eyes, that this wasn't his own free will when doing their dirty work."

"You're right about that Derrick and I for one wished that, I was there telling him that this wasn't his free will. But I wasn't there to tell Tony." said Vision looking at the young Stark with sympathy.

"We want to kick the Mad Titans ass and take those stones away from him, and bring everything back that has been lost because of him and his **Snap**." said Francis, putting his bag of arrows around his back.

"No. No, and that is final. Now go to bed." Vision disappeared from sight and went somewhere in the towers, and left the very young Avengers to he by themselves.

Gwen pulled her arm and pressed the button on her armor suit, and pulled up a hologram screen showing the security pad to the locked jet access to the quinjet, and punched in the codes to unlock it and made sure her attempt was undetected from Visions sight. "Let's head to Wakanda guys." She ordered them when walking her way to the quinjet hanger with the rest close behind. Derrick took control of the steering when activating the engine and shifting the gears to drive, while Gwen and the others were buckled up in their seats when feeling the plane taking off and was ready to face danger that was waiting for them. "You should go green before we get to Wakanda." Torunn said looking at Charles while polishing her blade. Taking his glasses off and put them inside their case before putting them away, Charles smiled at his Asgardian lover who was just looking out for his best interest. "I will when we get there and before we even land. Deal?." Torunn smiled brightly before setting her sword down in front of her and crossed her legs, and said sweetly to her incredible smash buddy on who she knows that he won't let nothing happened to her when facing any danger besides Thanos. "Deal."

Took about only two hours to reach Africa since their quinjet has been super modified to reach far away distance, from America to overseas with less fuel consumption since it runs on electric and more time to spare. Upon crossing the borders of Africa and view the lands that were exactly identical to the lands that they departed from, in which was nothing more than rubble devrisdebris with trees already rotted out and poison. Along with some many dead people in tribe uniforms that were scattered everywhere as far as the eye can see, when reaching further to Wakanda as it was home to super advanced country that was shielded from the outside world, until being open to the public and was known to be home of their ancient hero warrior by the name of the Black Panther who was one Thanos's victims after the snap.

It was real sad to say when after the king of Wakanda was reduced to ashes, the country went to extreme chaos of not only losing their king and soul protector of Wakanda, but also the unexplained sudden deaths of their people who were on the field fighting and the other were in a safe house from the war. Vision told them this tale after Thanos disappeared out of Wakanda and formerly went somewhere to rest, and watch the sun rise on what he calls **A Grateful Universe**. "Man, Wakanda looked like a super power nuclear warhead done hit the country." said Derrick when seeing the once strong and powerful country was now a deadly waste land with zero vegetation, no single living animal, and a demolish fallen kingdom that used to stand tall and proud. "Oh, man, look at what that monster did to this country." said a shocked Torunn as it brought tears build up in her eyes, and had to let them fall in pity and sympathy for the Wakanda people that were risking their lives for humanity for all worlds in the Universe from Thanos.

Charles hulked out into his Hulk form with anger when upon seeing the damage that was made on the battlefield, when seeing that Thanos took his time fighting his way through the army of Wakanda when seeing wrecked jets being scattered across the field, with burnt smoke coming out from the fried engines along with dead Wakanda warriors, that had their body parts everywhere making the young teen Hulk feel utter rage brewing within. "His going to die by my hands. Count on that." He said making a fist as if he was getting to punch someone's teeth and jaw bone out, without daring to hold any of his incredible strength back in which was his idea goal when facing the Mad Titan. "And I am going to do something that my dad has failed to do." Torunn picked up her sword from the floor and then wield it slightly up with eyes of an assassin. "I'm going for the head." When landing the ship down on the dead ground in the open the five exit out of the quinjet, with their minds ready to face the enemy that they've been preparing their lives for and made sure that no slip ups, were going to happen on this rebellion/revenge mission.

Derrick turned on his scanners to pick up the Infinity Stones energy that Thanos currently processes, as it was coming from the palace up ahead and assuming Thanos was looking for the stones there. They reached to the fallen palace and walked to the elevator that was barley working, and took strong stealth when reaching the throne room that was completely missing some doors, as they can see everything that was inside including him. Thanos was torturing the poor Queen of Wakanda with the Power Stone as she was being lifted up in a gravity hold trance, thanks to the power of the Space Stone but no thanks to the unimaginable pain that she's enduring that can make a human being to collapse and just die instantly.

Thanos turned off the power of the Power Stone to both stop the screaming and the pain from the Queen, who looked all beaten up with fresh cuts on her face with blood slightly spilling down from her head, while her royal garments were reduced to rags that you'll expect a homeless person to wear. The only thing that was looked decent was the golden crown on her head, that was dented up a bit but kelp it's symbol of authority and the ruler of an iron fist. The young Avengers split up both sides of the room and hid behind the pillars while listening in on what the Queen and Mad Titan were talking about without losing the element of surprise.

"I've been asking you this one simple question for hours your majority, and you'll just keep staying silent on giving me my answer." said Thanos when having an impatient face expression while lifting his Infinity Gauntlet in a fist.

"You...will...never...have...the...stones." She said trying her best to catch her breath but losing it when talking.

"Come now." Thanos put his Infinity Gauntlet back down. "I'm giving you a chance to be my aid at telling where the other six stones are. I can not allow anyone to undo the **work **that has been done seventeen years ago. And I refuse to let my efforts and sacrifice be in vain."

"I'll...I'll...I'll. I will never tell you on where the other six Infinity Stones are Thanos. Not while I still have the will power to refuse as my son lives with me in spirit." said the Queen who was referring to King T'challa aka The Black Panther.

Thanos chuckled in amusement after hearing that name when fighting what's left of the Wakanda army, and recalled from them that he too was one of the victims of his snap that day. "I'm sorry for your loss I'm really am. But your son was one of the people that was over populating our Universe to clasping and damnation. I however saved the Universe with both losing my greatest army, The Black Order, and...my sweet daughter Gamora. My little one Gamora." When mentioning his dead daughter it open a sad side from the Mad Titan when he lowered his head down, and remember that day when he sacrificed her to get the Soul Stone from the Planet Vormir. Every since that day he keeps seeing his little girl in both his dreams and whenever he uses the stones to unleash destruction against his enemies.

"Gamora?. Isn't she one of the dead members of the Guardians of the Galaxy?." whispered Derrick

"Only except for Rocket who survived the snap and still currently alive somewhere in space." said Charles

Gwen nodded at the other side of the room to let Francis know to make his move on the Mad Titan, in which he understood when pulling out one of his arrows and collided it with his bow, and took aim near Thanos's foot and sent the arrow flying to hit the floor inches away from Thanos. "What the?." asked the Mad Titan just before suddenly the arrow went off into an explosion, thus causing Thanos to get blinded from the blast and lost hold of the Queen who then was caught by Torunn before hitting the ground. "Take this!." Charlies jump punched Thanos in the face and then started laying multiple hits on both his chest and abdomen, while Derrick was blasting his glove blasters at the Titans back while ran and took the jump in the air and throw her shield at Thanos. When her shield collided with Thanos's chest it sent him flying through the wall and crashed hard, giving Derrick to fire at the ceiling to fall on top of the Mad Titan to give them some time to escort the Queen to safety.

"This way ma'am." said Torunn helping the Queen to walk out of the throne room.

"You kids shouldn't come here it's suicide." Queen Ramonda told them while Gwen lifted her arm and put it around her neck, to help Torunn carry her faster.

"We just couldn't stand by and watch him torture you Queen Ramonda. We're the last line of defense against Thanos believe it or not." said Gwen

"There is always a way to beat Thanos without fighting him." Queen Ramonda said when hearing rumbling behind them.

They turned to see Thanos busted out from the rubble by using the Power Stone to help aid him, as he was furious now and wanted hell to pay on the kids when powering up all Infinity Stones to it maximum and blasted his gauntlet at Torunn, Gwen, and the Queen. That is until Charles jumped in front to take on the full energy with his arms blocking his face, when impacting the blast that caused the teen to fly back without anyone getting hurt when he landed in the wall on the very top of the throne room entrance. "Shit that hurts!." He said feeling the burns on his forearms and see smoke coming from his burnt skin. Derrick quickly charged at Thanos with blasters shooting at him while flying around him with the quickness to prevent him from grabbing him. "Why you little bastard!." Thanos yelled when closing his fist and created a power dome to block the shots and pushed the dome out, hitting Derrick slap hard with bolts of energy making him crash to the ground with his suit damaged with electricity running all over his body. "Run!." Charles said jumping out from his crash wall that he left his body print, and went straight at Thanos and got caught by the throat of the Mad Titan and got slammed down to the marble floor with a big thud. "Your weak!. Just like your pathetic father!." Thanos spat when putting pressure on Charles neck making the poor teen lose his breathing, until Francis jumped on top of the Titan with a knife in hand and went stabbing him by the neck. "Ah!."

Thanos let go of Charles and focused on his attacker while try getting him off his back, giving Derrick the chance to power up his core reactor to its full capacity while targeting his aim at Thanos to make a good shot at the Titan. "Now?!." Francis asked when stabbing constantly at the same spot of the injured neck. "Now!." Derrick yelled blasting the full stream of energy at Thanos soon before Francis jumped off and out of the way, and took a good far away distance from the blast when it took hold of Thanos. Back with Torunn and Gwen who were back at the quinjet and was currently aiding Queen Ramonda with bandages, hooked her up to the medic bed with an IV into her arm as she was now resting with a sigh of relief from feeling pain free, and forever grateful for the kids to come to Wakanda and rescue her from near death.

"I'm going to help the boys while you stay here with the Queen." ordered Torunn who stepped out of the quinjet.

"Be careful Torunn." said Gwen

Torunn look at Gwen with a smile.

"I will sister." With that being said she called her sword with her hand reaching out and instantly hand the handle, and the sword before jumping off to fly back to the kingdom.

Thanos was currently beating the hell out of all three of the boys without using the stones to aid his victory. He knocked out Francis with just a single blow with his face and then body slammed Charles, who was dropped down to the broken throne stand and got smashed through the hard marble floor with blood blowing out from the back of his head. Derrick was upper punching the Mad Titan with his famous upper armor boost rocker fist, that caused Thanos to back away painfully but quickly did the same to him and made the boy fly away to the other side of the room and crashed to the ground with a fallen pillar landing on top of him. "You kids are tough I give you that. But not as tough as me." Thanos said seeing he finished his fun with Kids, since he was just going easy on them as he never liked hurting children much less killing one. "Time for me to leave and find the stones somewhere else." He told himself when using the Space stone to take him away, that is until Torunn broke through the glass window and was standing a few distance away from the Titian.

"Die Thanos!." She twirl her leather handle of her sword and grabbed the actual handle of her sword, and shoot out a huge bolt thunder at her enemy.

Thanos put his hand out to consume the thunder that was supposed to hit him, and used the Reality stone and reverse it right back at the young female Asgardian. Torunn looked on in complete shock and fear as she never thought it was going to happen to her, and so she blocked herself with her sword with her eyes closed and felt the bolt of thunder collided with her. She screamed in pain as the power of thunder aimed at her entire body and landed up against Derrick who finally got free from being crushed by the pillar, and now was currently being Torunn's airbag. "Now I hope that I don't have to face you kids again. It would be a shame for me to discipline you kids on respecting someone whose only looking at your best interest." Thanos said before using the Space stone to exist himself out from Wakanda with a blank look.

"Shit we got our ass's handed to us." said Charles grumbling while getting up from his current spot.

"Ooohhhh you can say that again. Torunn?." said Derrick who couldn't feel his manhood as his best friends knee was laying on top of his crotch.

"Yeah?." groaned a sore burnt Torunn

"Please get your heavy body off my me and my childhood." said Derrick

Hardly getting up but able to respect his request she got off of him, and help pulled him back to his feet. Charles picked up an unconscious Francis and carried him out of the building following the two, and reached back to the quinjet where Gwen was relieved that they were alive and mad that Thanos had picked them apart without even trying, but more importantly that her family was indeed okay.

"Uncle Vision is going to punish us for disobeying him." said Derrick taking off his armor.

"You said it D. Now we know why he said we weren't ready to face Thanos." said a hurt Torunn as she let Charles bandage her up.

"Grrrrrrr. Fuck you Thanos." said a tipped off Gwen

**End of Flashback**

Gwen shook head and exit out of her room to go head to the quinjet on where her father was waiting patiently inside, since she asked him to suit up and bring his shield with him on the so called important mission that she told him this morning.

She reached towards the hanger and stepped into the quinjet taking her shield down, and sat down in one of the seats facing a smiling Steve who was glad to see her. "So Gwen what are we going?. Does it supposed to help save your time?." asked Steve before his daughter made eye contact with him. "Sorta. We're going to get Uncle Bucky and bring him back here and get his chip removed from his head." Gwen began before seeing her father confused about whose Uncle Bucky was, causing the girl to roll her eyes in ignorance. "The old relic that was your best friend. The Winter Soldier?." Steve finally understand now on who she was referring to and got a little bit serious, on when Bucky was the reason why the two were in the quinjet and see he was the mission. "You know where Bucky is?." "Nah deep Captain Star Spangled Banner. Of course I know where he is or else why I said we're going to get Uncle Bucky?." Steve got his father instinct kicked in when hearing his daughters smart mouth when hearing that slang being spoken to him.

"Don't you ever sassy me that way again Gwen or I have to go and ground you, until you learn how to speak respectfully to me or anyone else in that matter." Steve warned his daughter before getting a nod.

"Yes, daddy I understand you loud and clear. Sorry." Gwen said seeing that her dad had already stepped into his role as her father, and tell that his going to be extremely over protective of her since she is the only offspring of his.

"Now then let us find and get your Uncle Buck shall we?." Steve said giving her smile before turning his chair around to the controls, and start up the engine and take flight to the air while Gwen directed him on where to go.

Informing him that Bucky was hiding in a safe house in Bucharest after the battle of Triskelion, in other words the fight in Washington DC in which Steve didn't forget about the big fight against Hydra when flying over to the exact roof on where Bucky was and landed down. "His inside of the building and currently in his room right about now Daddy. We need to be cautious because his still currently on the run from the United States Government, until we can get Thunderbolt Ross to redeem him back to being a war veteran hero again." Gwen said putting her shield back on her back and walk over to open the door hatch. "Yes I know Gwen. And I see if I can convince Ross to do that request." said Steve when seeing the hatch go all the way down before walking out of the plane, with Gwen close behind after closing and locking the hatch back up.

"He will after we give him evidence that he was mind controlled by Hydra, and he have to do it for you since you did help win World War Two." She told him when opening the door to the roof entrance of getting inside of the building, and let her dad go in first before she did.

Closing the door behind them she then activated her hologram scanners on her arm, and guided the way downstairs to reach the rooms of the safe house and locked on her uncles signature, while Steve was in amaze on how advanced his daughters high tech gear was as it was even more superior than what he sees now. If you were an old soldier during the second world war and got frozen for about seventy years, and wake up to find yourself in the twenty-first century and see all new things that were completely weird, and complete foreign to you then you would be amazed on how easy life is. And that's how Steve Rogers felt when experiencing new things around him and try to adapt the use of using technology.

Gwen continue walking around the halls of the building with her eyes fixed on the hologram screen when seeing she was very close, as the screen showed a blinking dot and stopped in her tracks and turn off the hologram screen. "We're here." She said facing the door and slowly approaching to the metal door. "You're going to knock on the door?." Gwen turn around to face her Daddy when hearing him asked that question as if he wanted to do the honor of doing the knocking. "We don't want him to get startle." She answered back and went to facing the door and gave a few knocks on the door. It took about a few seconds until hearing the door being unlocked and slightly open, with the chain still attached to the wall and see the eyes of her uncle looking right at her telling that he was on stand by to fight, in case it was the authorities that had finally founded him and ready to take him downtown.

Bucky relaxed a little when seeing it was only a teenage girl standing outside his door, and was able to relax enough to talk to her without showing any signs of anxiety in his voice. "Can I help you little girl?." Gwen smiled sweetly when finally getting the chance to meet her Uncle Bucky for the first time, and prepared to keep herself at ease when talking to him by thinking about Derrick feeding her favorite vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup. "Yes. Yes, you can help me sir. My name is Gwen and me, and my old man are here for you...in a good way kinda thing." She finished when seeing he was confused as to who her old man was. He then closed the door back to fully unlock the door and reopened it wide. Bucky showed his full self as he was wearing a black long-sleeved t-shirt to covering his mechanical arm, with a matching pair of black jeans and Jordans. He looked at both the girl and his old friend that he haven't seen since saving his life from being drowned. "Steve?." Bucky asked in confusion. "Bucky." Steve smiled at his best friend who he calls him both brother and brother in arms, when approaching towards him while Bucky approached to him.

The next thing from there the two hugged for a good period of time, as these two old fossils had quite a history from both growing up together in old time of Brooklyn, to the battlefield against Hydra and the Nazi's, and now living in the twenty-first century. The two separated from each other and was glad to see that both were in great of health, as Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder still holding his smile. "It's time for you to come home Buck. It's time for you to get your life back." He told him while Gwen can't help but smile happily for the special reunion between her father and uncle, and had to but in on the happy moment. "Cough, um, why don't you go grab your things from your living space, and so we can head out back to Avengers Tower." She turned around and marched back to the roof to restart the jet, while the two watched her leave from their sight.

"Is.. Is.. Is she your actual daughter Steve?." Bucky asked in disbelief.

"Buck that's an affirmative. Plus, she's from the year 2032." Steve said patting his old friend on the back, and couldn't resist to look back a even more confused Bucky who had his eyebrow raised with thoughts going through his mind before going back into his room, and get his things packed into his book bag and duffle bag such as special belongings, clothes, and a few cases of guns that he kelp real close to him along with ammunition. Getting things packed up and headed out to the rooftop, he then joined the two inside the quinjet and took a seat beside Gwen who she didn't mind him as Steve took the jet off the roof and back into air, heading straight back to Brooklyn, New York City and rejoined the others. Bucky had the chance to get to know his best friends future daughter and learned about the future of the Universe, and can't but to be scared of hearing the tells of the Mad Titan Thanos and astonish to learn that she didn't time travel alone, and couldn't wait to meet the other kids since he was now known as an uncle to the five.

"When we get back to the tower my b... my best friend Derrick Stark and Uncle Tony is going to help get that chip out of your head. That's how Hydra has been controlling you by that chip in your brain." Gwen said pointing her finger to his head.

"Huh, that figures much. So Gwen what's your hero name?. Is Miss Captain America?." asked Bucky

Gwen chuckled on the question of her taking the mantel of her dads Captain America name.

"Oh, no Uncle Buck, I've got my own name. It's Miss Civil Warrior aka the best American hero than Captain America." She said making sure her dad heard tgethe last part.

Steve just shook his head in amusement while seeing that it's going to be a competition between himself and her, while steering forward smoothly with his mind wondering on what his daughter was going to say but changed her sentence so fast but, wanted to really say what she really actually wanted to say but can not. He figure something was up that she doesn't want him to find out in which it only increases his interest, and soon find out with the right sources.

**Meanwhile in Avengers Tower...**

"You're telling me that Bucky. Captain Rodgers old buddy and best friend. Is the one killed my parents?. Your grandparents?." said an upset Tony Stark when getting the word from his future son.

Derrick already knew the exact reaction his dad was going to make but have to tell him, and put the pass behind him and prevent Civil War.

"Tony. Bucky Barnes wasn't in control when he killed your parents." Vision said who was now giving the chance to aid in on the misunderstanding conflict to Tony.

"It's true Dad." Derrick but in. "Hydra implanted a chip to control him and do their dirty work, while Uncle Bucky hasn't had any free will when doing any of things that he has done."

Tony took the time to keep calm but this load of information was impacting his emotions to the point, he wanted to kill Bucky and Steve for not telling him this information about him murdering his parents. He despised his father for many reasons that any kid couldn't blame him, while his mother on the other hand he loved so much and wished he had said that on that day. That day that he last talked to both of his mom and dad. Derrick saw the grief of sadness in his father and had to come over to him, and did something that he wanted to do since upon arriving back to the year 2015. And that was given his dad the hug that he needed it most as Tony was surprised to see this happening to him.

He slowly wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him tight with all the strength he can make. "Dad please. Please forgive Uncle Buck and Uncle Steve. Please don't destroy the Avengers for something that has happened years ago, for my futures sakes." Tony looked at his son and shocked to see tears running down his face with snots running. "OK. I'll forgive and forget. For you son." He told Derrick who smiled while sniffled his snots back into his nose, and wiped the tears away from his wet face. Vision smiled at a job well done on Derrick's success for making Tony understand and let go his hate, plus he knew the boy had put on a con artist routine trick. Yes Derrick was skilled at being a con artist when either puppy dog eyeing his family on getting what he wants or even fool Vision that both he and Torunn already took their baths, and was a fool to believe that from the two.

It didn't take long for Gwen to come back with Bucky and got him in the lab, and let both Derrick and Tony to begin locating and removing the chip from his head, that took only about five hours after surgery and let the old Winter Soldier to rest up before dinner begins. Thanks to the skilled Tech of the year 2032 that was introduced to 2015 technology, Tony and Derrick made the surgery less longer than it would take with the 2015 technology. After Bucky got enough rest and felt like a new man again, he then joined his new family and friends at the table eating the best meal that Vision had once again prepared for them and enjoyed the sweet cherry cheesecake pie surprise. While dinner was over and done with for the night, both Steve and Tony talked out about what he learned from Derrick and had to say he forgave him and shake on it, right before watching a live camera feed from balcony on where their kids were together and too closely touching each other.

Steve shoot daggers at Tony's son for putting his hands on his daughters waist and then her behind with a squeeze, while Tony was shoot daggers at Gwen for messing with his son by messing with his hair. "Your son needs to get his hands off my little girl before I have to break them." Steve threatened when having his hand on his mug. Tony looked at Steve with utter seriousness and said. "The same goes to your kid. My son can do better." Steve shoot daggers at his best friend with a straight face before lifting his mug of tea and said. "My daughter felt pity for kid for not able to pull any other girls. He has no game." "Well your daughter is a true slut." Tony argue back receiving a mug be thrown at him but quickly dodge it, from a mad Captain America.

"Say that again I dare you Tony!." Steve dared him not scared of getting Tony an old fashion ass whooping.

"Hey it what it is old timer!." Tony said having the same idea.

"Derrick!."

The two stopped arguing and looked back at the screen and see their kids tickling one another, before holding each other to make out in passion and snuggle close in utter happiness. "I love you Gwen Annie Rodgers." said Derrick kissing Gwen on the lips. "I love you more Derrick Anderson Stark." Gwen said kissing right back to her boyfriend. Both Tony and Steve didn't like how's this was heading as the two quickly ran out to go put a stop to them kissing.

Down in the living room watching his Uncle Thor pulling Torunn away from Charles while watching his Aunt Natasha, pulling Charles away from Torunn after both them got caught kissing and saw Charles giving Torunn an hickey on her neck. Francis just shook his head and was far away form a safe distance form the fight between the Asgardian and the former Russian spy, while Bruce stood by watching his future wife being a mom and protecting their one and only child. Clint joined his son on the steps and watched the dreamed fight with his wallet out form his pocket, and pull out a twenty and said with gambling on his mind.

"I bet you twenty dollars if your Uncle Thor can beat your aunty." He said when seeing his son smirked when pulling out his wallet.

"I raise you forty dollars if Aunt Natasha can beat Uncle Thor." said Francis

"What have we done?." said both Charles and Torunn in embarrassment and ashamed.

Bruce adjusted his glasses when seeing Natasha got Thor in a arm breaking submission. "Ya created a dream fight between an Asgardian and a former Shield Agent. What a dream fight."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been two weeks after bringing Bucky Barns back to Avengers Tower and got rid of his Hydra mind control chip plus, both Steve and Tony finding out that their kids are a thing now much less with Torunn and Charles. Things began to run smoothly normal in Avengers Tower to their point of view, since their version of normal were something different to none superheros.

The kids were getting to know more about their parents every single day as each five were loving every second of it. Gwen had the opportunity to spend time with her father by playing checkers at the park or even go out and eat some ice cream, while Steve was loving the idea of being a father and seeing that he wasn't alone in the future. Charles on the other hand had the chance to know his mom and dad, while Bruce and Natasha had the same idea about their son let alone start feeling love between each other. For example in the lab working on some current work, both Bruce and Charles were doing some radiation study on the Infinity Stones that the teen had downloaded to towers computer, and showed his father each stones power signature and its abilities. Bruce was very astonish to see how smart his offspring was with so much knowledge from a 15 year old, while also learning on how his son was able to Hulk out with control and being his own self when after transformation, and begin to give it a try on himself and be more brains than muscle. Natasha was the most cheerful parent than Bruce as she went on a binged shopping, and brought her only child a lot of verity of clothes, shoes, and even won him over by taking him to Coney Island and spoil the boy rotten that he has never had the experience of doing.

Even Thor had his fun with his daughter when both he and Torunn begin to compare their weapons, saying that it was more worthy than the other or play a game of fight the Trolls on another planet, that in which the young teen had the pleasure of killing mystical creatures that were blood and flesh eating killers anyway. Torunn showed her interest to her father by playing football with him and wanted to tackle to his surprise, when getting knock off his feet when she roughly put her weight on her tackle. Thor was truly amazed at how strong his daughter was and can say from the bottom of his heart that, she was definitely his sperm from his genetics that impregnated his future wife and was so happy that he produced an heir. Derrick and Tony got to know each other so well since the two had the same taste in music, building the next more better and advanced Iron Man suits, and even staying on top of the game when it comes down to competition or silly child's play challenges that the others might give them for fun. Yes sir, Tony really was happy to know that he can be a better father than his old man can ever be, and happy to know that both he and Peppers had made the most dreamed child that anyone can imagine.

As for Clint and Francis the two started bonding by doing some target practicing at the workout room, betting each other once more after Clint lost to his son on the fight between Thor and Natasha and lost his saved up money. Who would have thought that Natasha was able to beat Thor with just a nerve punch to the lower neck, and claimed victory over the future king of Asgard. After a good one week of bonding both new and old Avengers got along outstanding, both at home and soon to be on the battlefield. In the living room having a team meeting about their next and final Hydra base take down. Vision was showing the Avengers the hologram display of the last Hydra base showing its detail, and also showing how much power it's producing without the help of Sokovia's power plant with a guarantee that they found the scepter. Thor was amongst glad from the others when learning that his brothers scepter was finally found, while couldn't hesitate on taking it back to Asgard and have it locked up in Odin's vault safe and sound, without worry or care when making it happen to his joy. Little did he know that the most happiest people that were way gladder than him about finding Loki's scepter, was both Vision and the kids who knows more information about the scepter than the original Avengers could ever know.

"That's where they're hiding the scepter?." asked Bucky, while currently polishing his mechanical right arm to make it shinny.

"Yes indeed it is Bucky. This Hydra base has been using the scepter to power up not only their weapons, military gear, but also use it to do experiments with it as well." Vision told his best friend before changing the hologram to show two people both boy and girl, that was twin identical to everyone can see. "These two are Hydras test subjects from the power of the scepter."

"The young adult male name is Pietro Maximoff aka The Quicksilver who is the oldest sibling of this young woman. Wanda Maximoff aka Scarlet Witch." spoked Gwen before taking a bite of her green apple.

"What's so special about them?." Steve asked his daughter before getting an answer from Charles.

"The oldest has the ability to run faster than the speed of light while the other one, can use mystic powers on both physically and mentally to any person who dare want to fight her." He said before feeling his mom mess with his red hair since she was liking how soft it was to touch.

"You have one soft hair locks on you sweetie." Natasha said still playing with his head for her amusement.

"Mom please leave my hair alone before you accidently pull one of my hair strings." Charles begged soon before Natasha let go and bent down to kiss her baby boy on the cheek, and smile when seeing the boy blush in embarrassment since he never had the love of a mother in his life.

"Hey, Mommy Hulk please do that your own time. We're in a team meeting." Tony said receiving an eye roll from Natasha.

"Any who. In this time frame they were former bad guys who had a strong grudge against Stark Industries for test shoot one of their heat signature missile in Sokovia a couple years back, and volunteered to be test subjects for Hydra to achieve a coming goal. But later in the year 2015 they've become Avengers after learning about Ultrons true world peace idea." Derrick explained before turning off the hologram and help himself with the bowl of Hershey's pieces on the table.

"Exactly. The plan is absolutely simple. We raid Hydra and then capture and obtain Wanda and Pietro, and get the scepter. As for the others were just going to arrest them to high authority in Sokovia." said Vision

Taking the time to go over on what they will except when entering the battlefield, both teams geared up heavy with what they did need before getting on the quinjet and headed out to the country. Inside the jet the kids were extremely both excited and couldn't wait to get to Sokovia, knowing their personal important mission was in the minor situation that was least important compared to the Mind Stone. Before the Avengers meeting got even started both the kids and Vision had laid out the plan on what to do on their part, while Derrick will be the one to get Loki's scepter and then remove the Mind Stone out from the jewel part, and then hid the stone inside his armor arm that was design to hold the stone without getting hurt in the process in case it might trigger him to be mind controlled on accident. Vision had told his nephews and nieces not to spill anymore information about the future to their parents, knowing for a fact they will interfere in their mission to stop Thanos on getting the all twelve Infinity Stones and snap his fingers.

All five kids know the outcome of possibilities and know they have only one chance at beating the Mad Titan. From what Vision has told them that this information was given to Tony back in 2018 on the Planet Titan, on where he, Peter Parker, Dr Strange, and the Guardians were planning on getting the gauntlet from Thanos without trying to put up a fight with the insane Titan. Of course during that time the kids were informed that Dr Strange did had procession of the Time Stone, and use it to go through the possibilities of the current conflict and saw a great number of time possibilities. And out of those numbers they only had one chance on beating Thanos and deep down the kids felt that they were the one chance. The one chance to win over the Mad Titan and bring back the people that were turned into ashes after the snap.

"In our time the quinjet was much faster than what we're currently riding in. It took us about two hours to reach our destination without the hassle." Derrick said telling his Dad who was currently piloting the jet.

Tony turn his head to his right to see his son smirking when done bragging about 2032's tech, and can't help but to feel jealous of his child's great benefits of having such better equipment that he could ever imagine. And so he force himself to smile at the boy before looking back at the front to keep the jet steady on course. Derrick leave his father be for now and headed towards Charles who was playing, from what was called a Gameboy and took a seat beside him to see how poorly the game was compared to their future game systems. "Dude this Gameboys graphics are so terrible. I might go blind when done playing." said Charles who was having a hard time playing the low quality high definition, while Derrick just chuckle at his best friend who he prefer to his brother and said. "If the graphics are so terrible then why are you still playing?."

Charles pause the game to look at Derrick. "I'm trying to burn time in this eight hour ride. This is all that Dad can give me to pass the time."

"Can I give it a go?." asked Charles extending his hand out for the game.

Charles handed the Gameboy to him right before putting on his glasses, and picked up his book to read that was about Mythology in Asgard version special edition, in which caught Torunns eyes in a not so amused way since everything from the book was nothing more than a fairy tale. She knows her history from her Uncle Vision and can say that people don't actually know about Asgardians like they think they have, and hated it when people back in there time believed that Asgard was a castle seating on a cloud and was not see through the normal eye of mortals. The thought just pissed her off knowing good and well that Asgard wasn't on a cloud but on a float mountain, that was in the corners of the Universe formerly protecting all nine realms and keeping peace in the Galaxy. "Stupid ass holes. Don't know shit about Asgard nor its people." She said mumbling under her breath that no one would hear before leaning against the wall, and start closing her eyes to take a cat nap before going to battle.

"Have you kids every had normal lives outside of being Avengers?."

Gwen looked up at her father who asked the question and was sad to answer it. "No. Our lives and everyone else's were a nightmare when Thanos returned back to Earth. It's so rare to see the sun since we mostly get either rain or dark clouds forming and creating thundering noises."

Steve was hurt to learn that the kids never had the chance to be actual Kids, right before feeling rage being raised within him when getting to know more about Thanos, and reminded him about the evil Nazi's and Hydra when he was back in his time. Compared to them the two couldn't hold a candle to Thanos on the things that he caused the whole Universe, and couldn't wait to fight that Mad Titan for creating a horrible future for his daughter and family to live in, and never experienced actual fun. All the Avengers felt the same way when the kids mention them that they never had the chance to experience the fun, and only had fun indoors such as playing video games or sometimes rough house with one another to their hearts desire to be satisfied. The adults hated Thanos for what he has done to not only their kids but the Universe itself, and can't wait to get their hands on the Mad Titan whenever the time comes when time goes forward.

Vision was highly looking forward to seeing Wanda again after the whole Wakanda battle and being bright back by Thanos, after Wanda destroyed him and the Mind Stone and got it ripped out of his head, in which the memory of that day just made him shaken up from that pain feeling. But besides that he always had thought about Wanda for years and couldn't wait to pick up from where they left off, and promise himself that he will protect her from any danger that will become their way. He felt tears coming down from his eyes as this was both tears of joy and sadness, as he was so glad to even figure out the idea concept of time travel plus being a guardian of the five kids, that he immediately became in love with and also promised both himself and the original Avengers that he will risk his own life to save them, as they were everything he has of his life and the only family he had after the old Avengers died in protecting the other six stones from Thanos.

"Hey, are you alright Uncle Vision?." Francis asked with his head tilted with the face of child innocence.

"Yes." Vision smile while wiping the tear away from his face. "Yes, I'm quite alright Francis. I'm just happy that's all my dear nephew."

With just a few minutes and a few seconds they arrived in Sokovia, and landed in the woods from being detected as all of them got out to stretch their legs and arms, just before taking out Hydras last base in which to the young future Avengers would be a breeze, while the original Avengers not so much since this wasn't a cake walk for them that is to the young five. Gwen scrapped her tech shield to her arm tightly while putting on her helmet, while Charles transformed into his green form and showed off his ripped muscles to Torunn with a grin, in which got a sweet giggle from the young Asgardian girl in return. Thor instantly came over and blocked Torunns eye sight and shoot daggers at Charles, while Natasha slapped his big muscles and said through her teeth with utter seriousness. "Stop flexing your muscles for that tomboyish of a girl." Charles just rolled his eyes at his mom and moved away from her to check his dad, who was trying to have absolutely control of being the Hulk but the other guy wasn't going to let it happen. "For me I don't have a second personality. But you however do so it's going to take time for the both of you to coexist, without having arguments with one another." He told his dad with his big hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I see if we can...someday." Bruce replied back before turning green and got taller than his son.

Both Hulk and Charles were amazed at one another as if the two thought, they were seeing into a identical mirror as the two begin to look into each others eyes. The rest looked on when seeing not one but two Hulks at the same time, and couldn't believe that Hulk wasn't angry when coming out like he usually did but this time his completely calm. "It's like Beast meets Civilized Beast." commented Tony in awe while his Iron Man suit was connecting to him, piece by piece while Derrick can just press the wrist button bracelet, and let his symbiote vibranium smoothly take over his body and had it automatically turned on instantly. "No, more like Hulk meets son Hulk or Wild Hulk meets Teenager Hulk." Derrick said putting some of his two cents with his fathers.

Back with the two greens as both stopped looking at one another as Charles nodded and spoke. "Ready to smash Dad?."

Hulk smiled with a nod. "Dad ready to smash son."

"Oh, good I thought we're going to have to deal with two Hulks killing one another." said Clint before receiving looks from everyone.

"You would want that to happen don't you Uncle Clint?." asked Torunn when taking her sword out from her back.

Gwen turned her helmet on when remembering the mission and got her team together, as she had her main focus on the Mind Stone and wanted now without the hassle. "Torunn you're with me. Francis your with your Dad and same goes to you two. Now let us assemble and go kick some Hydra ass."

"Hey, uh, Steve your daughter said a bad language." pointed out Tony who he knows his best friend that, he hated foul language being said from everyone whose near him.

"Sigh, I can really tell that today is going to be a long one." He said glancing at Gwen who smiled sweetly with shrugged shoulders.

**One Hour Later...**

"We can't keep this up for long!." cried an Hydra soldier who was shoot at the young girl with the shield in hand.

"We have to!. For Hydra!." said the other before being grabbed by Torunn and got pulled up off the ground, and got thrown towards a tank making the Hydra soldiers stopped driving.

"Eat thunder scums!." Torunn said yelling down when going straight down, and slammed her sword down and blowout a huge blow of thunder.

It collided with five tanks and a two dozen of soldiers causing them to get flipped over, and got scatter across the field hearing them yell out in pain. Torunn smiled proudly before laying down a kiss on her warm blade, and then flew back up to join her father who was currently taking a few soldiers down from the rifle stand with ease. Captain America and Bucky started doing their signature routine like for example, Steve would block the shot with shield while Bucky leans out to either side of him to shot down the targets or do the other in which was Steve throwing his shield at the enemy, and let Bucky go jump to grab the return shield back after it returns. And then threw it back at the other current target before terminating the enemy, and pass the shield right back to Steve and repeat the tag team.

Both Tony and Derrick where flying straight at the base to raid it as if on cue, Tony and Derrick combined their missiles and fired at the power generators and got the force field disable, and had to give each high fives for a job well done before infiltrating the facility. The two barged right through the wall and see Hydra soldiers ready to shoot the two with no mercy. "Hey, guys let's talk about it." said Tony who stalling them to let Derrick lock target on them, and let out mini electric bullets at them from his shoulders that reached their legs and arms making them go down instantly. "Hey, guys great talk. I'm serious." said Derrick who was saying the opposite. "No it wasn't." cried a soldier who was holding his painful knee. Seeing the room was clear from Hydra soldiers, Tony removed himself from suit and gave it a command to stand guard while going into the computers, to download all the information on the computer USB mini hand device while Derrick was still in his suit to scan the wall, and found the secret hidden door and went over to push the wall brick that was the open key to the door.

"Dad, I'm going to get the scepter by myself." Derrick said telling his Dad who was still looking at the computer screens, to read what was shown before motion him to go ahead without even looking at him.

This put a smile on the boys face as the plan going nicely for them when going inside the hidden lab, and had his scanners fixed on the Mind Stone energy signature. Back on the snowy field shooting down advanced bunkers with arrows going everywhere. Clint tooked his time taking down his targets without being hit, by hiding behind some trees and getting close to the near bunker. He was slightly near the bunker when pulling out his arrow and quickly took his shot, and turned back to hiding behind the tree and wait to hear an explosion but didn't came. "Huh?." He turned back to see the bunker was completely in tact and knew good and well that he never miss aim, and got the feeling that someone was here that took down his arrow but couldn't find the one responsible. Suddenly something ran right passed Clint with great incredible speed, making him turn around to see who it was but couldn't do so and insanely got flipped over and hit the ground, by the same face figure that took away his shot and still couldn't see the person.

Then at that exact moment the person that was responsible for doing this, appeared walking beside him with a cocky smile as he spoke with an Sokovian accent. "What's wrong?. You didn't see that coming?." He said just before getting ready to super run again but suddenly got stopped by an arrow, that hit him in the back and released a bolt of electricity and thus shocking him to the point he fell down and passed out. Francis came over to help his Dad get back up and put his bow back in his back, before going over to the unconscious Quicksilver and smirked on his part on bring the speedster down. "What wrong you didn't see that coming?." He asked mocking the adult while hearing both Hulk and Charles rampaging the former bunker, that was Clint's supposed target.

"Great job sport. You're getting pretty good at your target shooting." Clint said proudly when lifted Pietro on his shoulder.

"Thanks Dad. It was all about perfect timing." Francis said already been told by his Uncle Vision about that time scene, between his Dad and Quicksilver and changed that moment for the better.

"Now it's up to Derrick to get the main target of this mission." He said talking to Gwen through his comlink that was connected privately just between the two.

"Good. Things are going absolutely our way." Gwen spoke before heading inside to meet up with her father, who was stepping toe to toe with number one thug of Hydra by the name of Baron Strucker.

She sees them have a small chat for a little bit before glancing over to see Wanda, on who Vision recalled as her aunty was getting ready to strike seeing her eyes turning red, but then saw her Uncle Vision coming up from the ground with his phasing ability and grabbed his hands on her head, and put her down with a quick energy zap through the brain and picked her up and see how happy he was to see her again. She smiled happily while taking her shield off his back and ran over to where her Dad and Strucker was, and jumped over Steve and put her body on top of the backside of her shield and landed hard on Strucker. When during that she flipped back on her feet and threw her shield at him, causing the man to hit up against the wall and slumped down with his monocle off his face, and was officially knocked out cold without questioning.

"Piece of cake Daddy." Gwen said smiling at her father who smiled back with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake to you. But for me well that's another story." He told her before the two headed back outside to head to the quinjet, and wait for the others to get done tieing up the injured Hydra soldiers.

"Hey, babe do you have the Mind Stone yet?." Gwen asked her boyfriend on separate links when being by herself, when telling her Dad that she might have dropped something to keep her distance away form him to talk privately.

Derrick was looking at the things that Hydra has obtained from the invasion of the aliens from New York, back in 2012 when Loki opened up a portal to let some of Thanos army to go conquer Earth and have the two stones at once. He looked and saw the whale like alien creature being hugged up to the ceiling, and had to hold his nose with a frown when smell the foul funk of the dead caucus. "It's in my view baby. Don't worry about it." He told her before looking back at the scepter that was standing up, surrounded by tech and a light force shield around it. It was easy to remove the scepter from the stand, and lift his hand out to fire his plasma beam on the jewel without using too much force, other wise having some difficulties on removing sharp shards out of his eyes. Hearing the crack coming from the blue gem it cut in two, and out came the Mind Stone that landed on his hand.

He set the scepter down to open up the case of his right arm that he tapped the electric lid to open up, and allow him to the stone inside of the stone holding stand that was shaped just for it and closed the lid right back, and picked up the scepter again and return back to the quinjet before his Dad or the others to notice something strange about his sudden absence.

"What happened to the scepter Derrick?." asked Thor when seeing the missing jewel in the staff.

"Well Uncle Thor it was exactly like that when I found the thing. I guess they accidently broke the gem when messing with the alien technology." Derrick lied good on his made up story that Thor wasn't good at finding a lie, coming from his mouth and just leave it at that.

"So now that we took care of business. What's next for us?." asked Torunn who was eating a bag of beef jerky that she founded from the food stash.

Tony told Jarvis to take control of the quinjet and got up to come over to where his niece was, who had her mouth stuffed with beef jerky to the point she couldn't speak. "Now my young Asgardian niece we are going to celebrate. A good old party for a long job well done. How about it Cap?."

"I don't see why not Tony. It would be good for us to have some R and R time, and have a nice relaxing vacation." Steve said already got plans for his daughter.

"Shoot I'm down with that." said Bucky, putting up his rifle back in its case.

"What's a vacation?." asked Francis as the word was foreign to him.

"Huh, I believe it means to relax with interest." said Gwen as she too didn't know what vacation is.

Natasha glanced at her son. "You do know what a vacation is right?."

"Only in movies mom. Only in movies." Charles said before going back to playing his Gameboy.

That right their just shocked everyone on the ship and couldn't believe that these kids, had never experienced any forms of vacation in their lives at one point and now they really want to kill Thanos for this. But calmly cooled their temper and focused on planning a perfect vacation for the kids since they were permanently staying with them, and had to unwind and be real kids even if it frustrates them.

"You kids are going to get the first class ride on being kids, starting in the next few days. But now let's just rest up." said Tony before walking over to Vision who was currently messing with Wanda's hair.

The twins who was still unconscious were high tech handcuffed while the Quicksilver had cuffs on his ankles, in case if he should try to make an attempt to run and do something stupid. Vision already had this part taking care of as he had this planned out nicely, and guarantee that it will change the course of the future in a good way.

"I love you Wanda." He said leaning down to kiss the women of his life.

**A/N: Please Review so I can know what you guys think. Please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After returning from Sokovia and brought back the scepter, The Avengers returned to their home both tired from seating on the quinjet for so long and can't wait to lay their heads down on their pillows. Vision came out of the jet last carrying a still sleeping Wanda inside as Charles carried Pietro on his shoulder, and follow his uncle to one of the extra rooms to put them in and let them rest.

He informed the rest that if they are awake then let him be the one to inform them, and be the one to explain everything to them that was needed to know. The kids were alright about the task given to them since that's less work for them, while Derrick and Vision were in the lab putting together a medium sized slight heavy duty zero gravity containe, made out of pure vibranium that Derrick had brought from the future and constructed the device with full power. "Now this should hold the stones intact without any problems when putting them together." said Vision when being handed the Mind Stone and put it in the container, while Derrick watched float in the zero gravity chamber. "Yeah I hope so too. Now we just have to get the rest of the stones." Derrick said remembering exactly where the rest of the stones were and wondered on when they would get them. Vision can see it on the boys face with wanting so bad to find the stones before Thanos does in this timeline.

"I tell you what Derrick." Vision picked up the well built container. "Why don't you keep this in your and put it underneath the bed, so that no one except us would see it."

Derrick nodded and took the slight heavy container off his uncles hands, and was getting ready to exit out of the lab and go chill for a while until Vision spoked up. "By the way I took the liberty of picking out the best dressed attire for you and the others, and I wanted for you kids to look sharp for the party next week on Friday night." Derrick gave a slight scold about the words dressed attire since neither he nor the others have never dressed up for anything, including on formal occasions or even a get together party. "Um, do we have to dress up?. Because we've never in our lives dressed up for anything like this, except getting dressed up for a fight." He said before seeing his uncle nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I know my dear boy but this is the year 2015. A year that's not ours and I guarantee that you kids will enjoy the party." Vision told them with a smile before phasing through the wall, and was out of the boys sight.

"True. But we never had the experience nor the manners on to act on a party." Derrick said talking to himself before leaving the lab.

While Derrick obeyed the task was given from his uncle and headed to his bedroom, Vision was heading to one of the spare rooms where Wanda was currently in and was trying to get out of the bed, but can't due to her feet falling asleep on her needs. Vision phased through the door and saw his beloved laying face first on the floor, mumbling something underneath her breath that was in her country's language. "Here let me help you Wanda." He gently picking her up off the floor and set her down back on the bed. Instead of getting a proper thank you from the mutant he was getting a nasty look, and see the women having daggers right at him wanting to so much attack the Avenger. "Where am I?. Where is my brother?. Why did you bring here?. And how the hell do you know my name?." That's all came from Wanda still having hateful looks at the odd man, who wasn't exactly human based on his features.

"Wanda." Vision spoked softly while making his way to her who was on her guard, in case she thinks that he was about to harm here. "You don't have to worry about me trying to hurt you. For starters you're in America in Brooklyn, New York, in the Avengers Tower. Your brother is here in the other room safe and sound, and the reason I know you're name is because...we met in this particular time." When saying the last few words this made the women get confused on what he just said, and don't know weather to think that this was some kinda superhero joke or maybe she had accidentally manipulated her own mind. Vision can automatically see the confusion on his lovers face and then have to go grab a seat beside the bed, and comfort her by rubbing her left cheek with the back of his hand.

This helped Wanda calmed down her temper and relaxed real good, and was incredibly surprised that she was real comfortable with the touch of his warm hand. He smiled and felt happy to feel his skin touching her skin, and feel that it was safe to uncuffed her wrists with just a few keys punched on the keyboard, and hear the cuffs being unlocked and took it off with no worry about Wanda doing anything, and try to make the attempt to strike him and try to escape. The next thing that happened between the two was Wanda slowly reaching her hands to touch Visions face, while he slowly put his hands on her hands as her fingertips made contact with his skin. Wanda couldn't help but to smile when feeling comfortable with her new friend, and begin to rubbing his face smoothly. "I miss your touch Wanda. I forgot how it felt." He said closing his eyes and let her move around. "You've been through a lot. I wonder what's going on in that little head of yours." She said when slowly having her tips move to both sides of Visions head, and used her powers to see what's going on in his head and see something that was troubling.

"What's wrong Vision is it the stone?"

"His... His...His here."

Wanda looked through Visions memory and see the future that was going to happen soon, as she sees the Avengers taking the fight against the big purple armed man and had their ass's handed to them with ease. She shall each one make the attempt to lay a hit or try to prevent him to go no further, but failed when seeing he had a gauntlet with five powerful stones and use it with no regret.

"We have to do it. We're running out of time."

" Viz no, I can't do it."

"Don't be afraid Wanda to do what is necessary. I only feel you."

What came next to the memory was her destroying him and along with the Mind Stone, and then suddenly he got brought back from the dead by the person that they were trying to stop, by using the green stone.

"No!." She heard herself say before seeing herself being knocked out of the way by the person, and then see Vision being lifted up by the neck and got his stone pulled out along having a huge damage hole in his head.

Wanda let go of Visions head as he looked at her with fear for the women that he loves, and see she was scared and shocked to see what the future holds for the two. "You died." She could only say before Vision comfort her with a hug, and brushed her hair with his hand. "It's alright Wanda that's the past of our future. My mind was saved on the hard drive and I lived, and before the whole situation that you just see. You haven't looked the other memory of us, but I'll will help you with this." Wanda felt little bit confused but later relaxed when feeling his hands on her head, and see new memories following through her brain and see the lovable things that both she and him, had done together. All the memories that Vision had transferred to her brain it also helped 2015 Wanda, to become her 2018 version and now was up to date on what's going on.

**Meanwhile in the Living room...**

"These American channels are so lame compared to Sokovia's channel."

Francis stopped looking at the TV to look up at Pietro who had his feet on the table with his arms crossed, while he did the same except his hands were in the popcorn bowel and took his time eating each corn, since he was sharing with his new family member and in which they were getting along quite well.

"Oh, come on now man, you're not given it a chance. There's tones of good channels on here that you've never seen, plus we can always watch a movie." said Francis

"A movie you say?. Do you have any video that you recommend?." Pietro asked while letting the boy switch to Netflix on the TV and already know the password, in which it was the same way before he and the others were born.

Two watched a classic Matrix movie just before they spotted Gwen coming back form her workout with Torunn, in which was a true sparing since the Asgardian girl loved to play rough and won't hold anything back until she accidently damage her cousin. She was out of her Miss Civil Warrior outfit and wore a matching pair of grey shirt and shorts, with a white sweat towel on her shoulders and had her water bottle in hand. "Hey Gwen why are you bare footed?." Francis asked with an eyebrow raise. "Oh, well Torunn wanted to play kickboxing without having any shoes or socks on. And tell me tell you this, she needs to put some foot powder on her feet because throughout the sparring session, I smelled nothing but straight up funky corn chips." Gwen said waving her hand to to her nose to remove the residue that was still hitting her nostrils. Gwen couldn't lie about Torunns smelly feet as the stench was so strong that you can't breath while sleeping. The one thing that she can not figure out is how Charles can tolerate her stinky feet, and must have an immune system since he was a hundred percent full of gamma radiation.

"Geez why don't you kids go but her some foot powder?." asked Pietro who couldn't believe on what his hearing.

"Because dude she's a tab bit sensitive about things. Yes, she's Asgardian but she is still a girl with feelings." Francis pointed out before pausing the movie.

"Anyways don't forget to put on your special clothing next Friday of next week Francis. We have to look our best since we already don't know how to for that matter." Gwen said before making her way to her bedroom to go wash and sleep.

When gone from sight the two resumed back to watching their movie, while still discussing about which country is better between Sokovia and America. Their conversation was put on hold when their noses started to pick up the awful funky oder, thus causing the two to put their hands over their nostrils to prevent the funk from entering. The funk that they had smelled was coming from Torunn who was wearing her all black workout suit and had her pretty feet showing, but also letting out her corn chips smell that was now filling up the air. "Hi guys what are you guys watching?." She asked when coming over towards them and took a seat in the middle of the two, and had her smelly bare feet on the table and got herself comfortable. "Cuz are you nose blind!?. And if so then it must be your feet that's killed her nerve smell girl!." Francis said getting up to leave before passing out for having no oxygen going through his system. "Eww little girl you're about worst than me." Pietro scolded while getting up and super speed ran from going to the bathroom and ran back, with a bottle of Febreze air spray and went to spraying while having his nose covered. The only thing that Torunn did was just shrugged her shoulders and just enjoyed the movie, and doesn't see the big problem on what her cousin and uncle were upset about as to her it was pretty normal.

Gwen took another gulp of her cold water before entering her bedroom and hit the shower and put on some fresh clean clothes, while wondering what her old man had planned for her on this so called "**vacation"** that her family speaks of in which neither she or the others don't know what it is. They can't blame them for not having the joy of being real kids since they've been sheltered from the outside world that, was consumed with destruction and chaos and a lot of lives being lost in the second war of Infinity. And so the word vacation is very foreign to the kids as fun on the other hand, was barely known to them since they never go outside that much unless their Uncle Vision had wanted them, to go play some football or help clean up the city and go aid the injured.

_"Well we're in 2015 so the idea term of second chance is, exactly what it means and so why not?."_ She thought when starting to undo her clothes and got in the shower.

She turned on the knob to warm and felt the nice water hit her skin thus, making the daughter of the WW2 legend feel so relieved and relaxed to feel safe when knowing that her old man, and the rest of the family were going to save the Universe and prevent the end times. It took her about twenty minutes of washing every inch of her body and even cleaning her private area real good, in order to keep any unwanted smell hitting people noses of unwashed womanhood. Next she exited out of the shower and grab her towel that was on the towel rack, and begin drying herself off before putting on some clothes that her Aunt Natasha had picked out form the store and put it on. Then she walked out with her other towel wrapped around her head to keep dry, just before plopping down on her bed with a smile while breathing healthy before noticing a blue sparkle dress, that can cover half of her legs as it was hanged on the back of her closet door.

"Huh nice dress. So that's what I'm going to wear next Friday?." She asked herself before getting up to go blow-dry her hair.

**Friday Night****...**

"Dude, I have never worn a suit before in my life. It's so tight round my neck!." cried Francis looking at himself in the mirror in Derricks room.

"I know right?. These monkey suit pants is tighten up my ball sack." Derrick complained while trying to loosen up his black pants the best way he can, but not looking good for his family jewels.

"I agree but." both Derrick and Francis turned around to see Charles all dressed up in a nice fancy tuxedo, and had his red hair all tied up in a bun. "I have to admit that this looks pretty good on me you guys. I look like one of the agents of The Men In Black." Charles told them while straighten up his red tie and had a grin on his face.

"Get Real Charles." Derrick and Francis both said and all three started laughing as if that was supposed to be funny.

The three were known to be silly from Vision and the girls point of view since its been going on, especially when the kids started talking and the boys were the main attraction. The boys didn't mind being the silly group in the family while Vision was the high knowledge civilized person, while Gwen and Torunn were the sugar eaters in the family. Yes, that's right the two have a super strong sweet tooth that it was impossible to be logical as they can eat a lot of suger, and get so hyped up on a super suger rush that they had to burn it off in the hologram training simulation and get passed out when the hype have exit their bodies. They haven't told their parents this information since they thought that they might limit their suger eating, and had to decide that they should keep it a secret for now until they one day get exposed on their suger hype.

As the boys were having their own conversation as it was discussing about what their family had planned for them, in which was the family vacation getaway idea. Back in the other side of the room both Gwen and Torunn were getting their dress on them, while talking about how to act at a fancy party as this was their very first party that involves politeness and know how to say yes sir or no sir, and also say yes ma'am or no ma'am. Gwen was currently was putting on blue lipstick to match with her blue dress and blue slippers, before applying makeup on Torunn as she herself wasn't good at big girly as Gwen too wasn't use to it, but learned how to do so by watching a movie showing a woman on how to apply makeup on herself and also read How To Put On Makeup For Dummies book, and had to be a victim of being stupid. And they say Torunn was supposed to have the same IQ as the Hulk, based on the IQ test that their Uncle Vision had given them for common knowledge and got the same score, that was excepted for Hulk to get since he was more muscle than brains.

"Do I look pretty cousin?." Torunn asked when Gwen finished putting the red lipstick on her lips.

Gwen looked at her cousin to see that she was wearing the same design dress, only except that hers was red since her red lipstick matches. It took some time for the daughter of Captain America to work on the girls hair, by using a hair roller and manage to to get half of her bushy hair to be going to the left side of her face, and make it look cute and have to say she did a not so much of a bad job. "Torunn you look beautiful girl. Why do you even ask that silly question?." The young Asgardian turned her head away from the mirror to face her cousin with a sad look on her face. "Cause sometimes I feel like I'm not a girl at times and feel more like one of the guys." She told her while Gwen sat down and pull her into a hug as she was the most understanding person amongst them, besides their Uncle Vision who was their guardian and father figure that they had growing up. "Torunn don't ever think like that cuz. Your still a girl and you'll always be one no matter if act tomboyish all the time. It's just you being you alright?." Torunn smiled brightly at her cousin and hugged her back and made Gwen smiled sweetly knowing, that her attempts were good and worked just exacexactly how it should be before the two heard a few knocks on the door.

"Hey girls are you ready or what?." asked Derrick

"Were coming out boys." Torunn said getting up and put on her red slippers on her feet.

The five headed out to the hall together discussing on how to act at the party, while hearing both sounds of laughter and joy coming in front of them before stopping in their tracks. They heard music playing that was very nice to dance to, while smelling the delicious aroma of freshly hot food that they never in their lives smelled something so great.

"Hmm this smell must be fancy and rich food." Torunn sniffed out like as if she was a Bloodhound hunting for its prey.

"Sniff, Sniff, Sniff. Yeah that do smells like fancy food. In fact that's why we're wearing fancy clothes." Derrick said before straightened up his black tie.

Feeling the cold feet the kids were extremely nervous about the appropriate manners that they should use, while knowing that their parents were waiting patiently for them to show up and try not worry, and try not to go and check on them to see if they were alright. "Guys let's just be ourselves. Alright?." Gwen told them all before getting a nod. At the big fancy party that was quite nice and enjoyable to attend. The Avengers and guest were having a good time by either eating, drinking at the bar, while playing games such as pool, poker, and even the game of liquor shots. Yes sir, both old and young were enjoying themselves on this fancy night of special occasions, especially for Vision and Wanda.

When getting the memory of her future of herself and with Vision. Wanda and Vision had picked up on where they left off in their open beginning of their relationship, as the two were currently slow dancing on the dance floor while smiling happily. Vision wore his navy blue dress button up shirt and black pants and matching shoes, while Wanda wore her beautiful bloody red dress and heels while wearing a matching jewelry necklace. On the other side of the party seating down at the bar having a nice bloody mary together, as the two were discussing about their later on plans of marriage since they needed it to be official for their son's sakes. Bruce and Natasha had been talking about doing a court wedding, since neither of the two didn't like a big fancy wedding and just wanted it to be simple, easy, and fast.

"So you want to do this on this weeks Sunday?. Because that way we can get that out of the way and focus on our family vacation with Charles." Bruce said before taking a sip of his alcohol beverage.

"Yes, that's what we're going to do Bruce. Mrs. Natasha Romanoff Banner...that fits me so well and fills me with such happiness." Natasha smiled when leaning over to Bruce and lay a kiss on his lips.

Bruce smiled in the kiss as he knows now that both he and Nat were meant to be together, and see that this can work since learning that in the five years after 2018 that they can have a normal life. Happy to even notice that both Tony and Steve were watching them make out before resuming back to the topic of their kids dating each other, and the two was shoot daggers at each other and told each other that one of their kids don't think of anything fresh such as **"Sex****"**. "Your son better not be taken my daughters virginity." Steve warned Tony who was taking a sip of his Bud Light. He looked at his best friend when hearing that from his own mouth, and not once think about his daughter having a dirty foul mind. Tony lean over to Steve and said it nicely and plainly. "Well I hope that your daughter isn't doing anything that involves dick sucking."

Before Steve could say something to Tony they were stopped dead by one of the servant's that was serving, and offering pigs in blankets to everyone and had to serve some to them. Not wanting to decline the free offer the two picked up a few dogs, and took their time eating the delicious mini cocktail dogs. Meanwhile at the pokers table putting down some good amounts of poker chips. Bucky, Sam, Clint, and the Army Veteran (Stan Lee) were putting on where their mouths were as each person was dropping chips into the pile before throwing their cards at the table.

Bucky smirked at what he has in his hands and sat them down facing up, while Sam nodded and put his cards down in defeat while Clint had to do the same thing. "Hahahaha. Well boys it looks like I've won the big jackpot of the night." Bucky said getting ready to gather the chips to his side until. "Hold it right their sunny boy." Stan Lee said putting his hand out to stop Bucky form taking the money. The former secret weapon of Hydra raised his eyebrow in curiosity as to what the senior citizen had up his sleeves, as the man grinned widely and showed his hand on the table for everyone to see on what he has and can't believe their eyes.

The cards that were shown on the table were **A, K, Q, J, and 10** in which means that the old man had the better winning hand than Bucky could every wanted. All three just stood their in complete shock to see this and regret putting down a big sum of their own money in the middle of the table, and they have to force to watch the Veteran grin and while pulling the chips towards himself. "Royal Flush boys!. I've won the big jackpot tonight with a good hand and the only thing that I have to say, to you three sore losers is. Excelsior!." Stan Lee told them grinning widely when upon saying his signature catch phrase. All three were getting ready to cuss like a sailor at the poker table, until a loud voice was heard making them and everyone else to turn around to see the source. "What's up ya!?. Ya 2015 people ready to party 2032 style!?." said a hyped up Gwen who she and the rest were the same way. "Ya let's get this party started right!." Derrick said grinning hard when taking out his phone and immediately activated the selected song that he wanted to hear, in which he had hacked the DJ booth and punched in the song and rounded up getting the tower jumping. Everyone was super surprised for a few seconds until everyone cheered, and ran right into the dance floor and get their dance on with both Gwen and Derrick who was dance partnering together.

Tony and Steve ran in while pushing a few people out the way to see their kids, taking over the dance floor and wowing the crowd by doing the robot and then do the the famous lean defy gravity move, that belonged to the great King of Pop Michael Jackson from his music video Smooth Criminal. Both men were astonish to see the two can hit the rug like that, and then were even shocked to see the two doing a new dance move that they and everyone else have never seen before yet, until the year 2018 in which the dance move was called **Shoot** from the awesome music called Look Alive, and was owning the dance and getting the praise from everyone who was watching or filming them in awe and excitement!. "For one thing for sure. They sure know how to party." Tony commented before getting a nod from Steve. While Gwen and Derrick was hyping up on the dance floor, meanwhile Torunn was helping herself at the food table with a tray of cocktail dogs and shrimp, that she was holding while stuffing her mouth while talking to her father and Uncle Pietro who was slightly discussed, while Thor on the other hand see it as a normal thing since that's how an Asgardian suppose to eat when eating dinner.

"Man, this little things tastes so amazing in my mouth!. I have never ate anything that is so fancy and richer." Torunn talked with her mouth full while still putting food in her mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey little girl slow down before you choke yourself." Pietro warned the girl while being concerned for his niece.

Torunn swallowed her food down and did a big burp that was herd from the food table to the far away bar, and took a few cocktails in her mouth before answering her uncle. "We Asgardians don't get choke on Earth food my dear friend. Torunn is just embracing her inner Viking." Thor told him while letting his child eat instead of explaining herself. The young Asgardian chewed happily until her nose started to sniff up some freshly made barbeque ribs, and had to turn around to see one of the caters putting down the new food item on the table. "Ribs!." She said handing the now empty tray to her Uncle Pietro and made her way to the ribs, and then pulled herself up a chair and started grabbing and eating like she had zero table manners. "Are you sure she's Asgardian and a young pig?." asked Wanda who was discussed to see Torunn eat so much, and didn't mean any other way to make fun of her niece that she can't wait to spend time with. Vision on the other hand was very embarrassed to see Torunn pigging out at the food table that was for everybody and not just her, and can't believe that she completely forgot her manners and learn how to be a proper young lady at that. "What can I do or say?. You can't except an Asgardian to learn new tricks and expect them to memorize them." Vision said before grabbing Wanda's hand and guide her to the bar, and pull himself up a nice drink to ease his stress.

Francis was at the poker table shuffling the cards and started dealing them out, while Clint, Sam, Bucky, and Stan Lee grabbed their cards and started wagering a few chips. The boy grinned widely when having a good hand and already put all his chips in the middle their surprise. "Well son I hope that you can payoff your debts in doing some chore work around the house." Clint said dropping his cards down to show his winning cards. "Hahahaha. That's what you think Dad because I beat all of you guys. Read them and weep!." Francis told them when showing his cards and got a huge irritation sound form everyone at the table.

"Dammit I was hoping on winning again." Stan Lee said watching the kid take his money in a upset tone.

"Well sorry sir, but winner takes all." Francis chuckled when having his winnings in the small sliver bucket and got out form the poker table.

He looked up and see Charles was watching the whole time and just nodded with a smirk, knowing that his friend just cheated without them even noticing it and got away with it too. To make things even more humorous he got that trick habit from his old man, and was even surprised that his Uncle Clint didn't realized that he got cheated.

**Back in The year 2032...**

Inhis filed harvesting his crops and putting them in the bag before to make dinner for himself. Thanos was on his personal planet officially retired from being the Mad Titan and also being the Universes greatest hero, while having all twelve Infinity Stones in both hands and making him the number one powerful person alive.

He took a moment to look at the sky to see that the stars were coming in a little, making the man smile on seeing his favorite thing about the Galaxy before putting the bag on his shoulder, and marched his way to his big hut that was pretty nice and well sturdy since he had build it himself a few years ago and now can live in it with weal. When walking up the steps to his comfortable home and sat the bag down on the table, he then begin cleaning off his green corn and later on put it in the big pot of cold water, and sat it down on the fire to watch it cook nicely while having his conversion with his dead daughter.

Seating on the opposite side of him stood Gamora who was officially the Soul Stone itself, when being sacrificed for it and became it's soul and had to live inside her endless escape prison. She looked at her father in great disappointment and was hurt at the same time, after witnessing all the deaths that occurred after the** "Snap"** and then saw more death from the Avengers who tried to make the attempt to reverse it but instead had to defend it against her father, and force to watch them die and then had to cry for the kids lost of their parents. Thanos looked at his daughter and tell that she was still angry at him for doing what he did since 2018, and knew that this won't be the end of it until she gets what she wants.

"I'm not doing it you know?. I'm not going to undo the **work **that our Universe is being grateful for what I said, that I was going to do when having the stones." Thanos told her in a clam voice.

"You killed everyone Dad...including me. I thought you love me the same that I felt for you. Why did you kill me for that damn stone?." Gamora asked when tears begin to form up in her eyes.

"Because little one I've ignored my destiny once and I refused to ignore it for the second time. I corrected the Universe and saved lives form famine. Yes, I had to make sacrifices for the greater good and not once regret it." Thanos told her while not looking at his hurt daughter.

Gamora was currently now having tears coming down hard as this was hurting her so much, in which to the point it would make her go comment suicide but can't since she was already dead. She put both hands on her face to let out her tears to wet up her palms, while Thanos looked on hurt to see her like this again and again everytime they talk and spend time together since they were the family that they have left now. What came next to his mind was getting right up and went over to her side, and sat down beside his crying daughter and pull her into a hug in which she took it, and hugged it out while crying her eyes out. He petted her head to help calm her down and decrease the crying, while she was able to stop whimpering and holded tight to her father that she loved with all of her heart.

"Daddy please undo the Snap. Please undo it. Make things right again." She pleaded softly before having her head faced up to see him, when he gently grabbing her chin to face him.

He looked at her with both sadness and depression to see his child like this as it was so rare to see Gamora show any emotion, since she have never show weakness during battle or anyone else when growing up. He put his big purple finger and combed her hair and remove a few strains from her face, before working on wiping the tears away form her cheeks before bending down to kiss her on the forehead. Gamora relaxed even more while feeling herself so tired, and had to lay her head down on his lap and drifted off to sleep while Thanos just patted her back gently while smiling at his favorite treasure in his life.

"I will always love you daughter. At least we can spend the rest of our days together as a family. Together as Titans." He said before closing his eyes with a smile across his face.

_"In time you'll understand when you're mature and wise like me little one." _ He thought before smelling his corn was done cooking.

"Dinner time." He smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Time had went by real good as if the Earth itself had decided to speed up with its rotation as the party was soon slowly about to clam down, and most of the guest were heading home after saying goodbye to their hosts.

Wanda was seating down at the bar having herself a nice special mix of vodka and a bloody mary, while having her back facing the booth and watching on what is happening currently. First, she looked at the food table and there still see Torunn stuffing her face on a mixed pile plate of fried garlic seasoning chicken drumsticks and powered sugar mini donuts. It disgusted the foreign women badly as she never seen anything like that in her whole life plus, it made her appetite to end when watching the girl feast down like a common pig eating its mash in its stable on a farm. Wanda looked dead hard on Torunn when seeing her getting up from her seat to add more food to her already overflowing plate, before heading back to resume consuming the outstanding meal. But, that didn't make her disgusted. No, it was seeing the teen smacking the food in her mouth and had her mouth wide open and showing her mushed food.

_"Damn, did Vision ever taught her about not eating with her mouthful?. Let alone teaching her that being greedy is not cute nor ladylike?." _Wanda thought to herself before changing her sights to somebody else.

Her eyes had landed on the poker table to see Francis still making wins for himself against Bucky, Sam, and Rhodes with a cocky grin on his face. She watched closely at the boy for a good strong second and to see how he keeps winning too often, and then saw what she needed to see. Wanda saw Francis sneakily take a card from the inside of his sleeve and replaced with the card that he currently had in his hands, while feeling sorry for the boys to be conned by the teen before seeing him drop his cards down. "Haha!. I win again boys!. I got the gambling magic!." Francis told them while taking the chips from the middle of the table and moved to his side of the corner. All the men both sighed and upset as Sam had lost about another two thousand big ones to this boy for the twentieth time, while Rhodes open himself another beer bottle and slug it down as if trying to get himself pure drunk before the night is over. Bucky on the other hand was mumbling underneath his breath with a scolded face, after losing the money that he had saved up doing his time staying low from society and the police. "Kid, you've got this game rigged up real nicely. Now, I just have to figure out how you did it." Sam told the boy before reaching his coat pocket to take out an envelope that had good stack of hundreds, and took a few from it before placing it back inside and determined to beat the yank.

"Keep on trying you guys because you might come out from this table with empty pockets. Or even a little bit of cash that is if... I feel like giving out mercy on ya losers." Francis told them before shuffling the cards and started passing them out.

"Kid, you're going down and I'm putting down my Air Force watch that's wroth twenty grand." Rhodes informed him when setting the watch down in the middle of the table.

Bucky looked at the boy and said, "Prepare to lose by me this time. I'm not going to get up form this table and have nothing to show for."

Francis nodded with a smirk when picking up his cards and repeat the process again. Wanda just shook her head in shame on seeing the boy cheating like crazy, before grabbing her drink and take a little sip of it and continue looking. Next, she spotted Charles talking to his parents in which it was telling more about how Natasha was able enough to give birth to their future son and, how Bruce had documented the whole thing from one month pregnant thru birth delivery. He pulled out a hard-drive form his pocket and handed it to his mother while hearing Nat say, "I can't wait to see how I look in the future. That, and how fat I was carrying you my little green red-haired big guy." In return it made the boy blushed and could tell that he never had the mother love in his life, since he was their only child when they died by the so called Mad Titan. She took another sip of her drink when laying her eyes on Gwen and Steve who were seating down together with his arm around his future daughter and might as well say his now daughter.

Based on what her lover Vision had told her that they can not return to their own timeline since they did not have the necessary equipment to make the jump back plus, they are forever stuck thanks to his handy work and couldn't find a solution for it but just stay on where they are currently in. Wanda wasn't the best at scientific stuff much less comprehend what they mean but did not care for one second. No, she was more than happy that they were permanently stuck here in the year 2015 with them since the kids needed a second chance. A second chance at both being actual kids and bond with their parents in which they have never gotten the chance to do so all those years ago. In their timeline of course.

"Yeah, this is your final Iron Man suit that you ever made Dad. The good old **Nanotechnology Iron Man**. This suit is second best compared to my symbiote suit since it is superior than any previous Iron Man suites that you ever created."

"Well... I am the invisible Iron Man after all so this is both new and interesting at the same time." Tony took a sip of his wine and continued talking to his son.

Wanda turned her next attention to the old and young Starks as she sees her nephew showing a hologram blueprint of a nice looking Iron Man suit and was showing it to Tony who was absolutely blown away, since he has never thought about using Nanotechnology into becoming his new suit plus, he had hoped that the new nanotechnology chamber that Dr. Cho had recently created would put his Iron Man suit to be a thing of the past since everyone in the world would kill to get his suits much less have a blueprint of the suit. But Tony have never thought of using it to create the ultimate Iron Man suit of his imagination but, his son Derrick had showed him that he did made one in the future and was going to do so again in 2015.

"Whoa kiddo, I've got a lot of work to do if I wanted to wear that nice Tech. That's if you're willing to help me put it together since you are highly intelligent to create your Superior Iron Man suit." Tony suggested with a smile.

"Anything for you Old Iron Man." Derrick said playfully before his father had playfully punched him in his shoulder.

This put a smile on Wandas face to see something like this and couldn't wait to spend time with her new family on when they all go out to the beach for a family outing. In which in her mind was going to be a day to remember for years to come.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later_****_..._**

"Alright kids let's get to getting!. The beach water isn't going to splash itself." Tony said in his beach clothes outfit in which was a red t-shirt with matching shorts and sandals and had pair of black sunglasses on his face.

Tony went over to the big long silver container with supplies that they needed in which were loads of sunblock, medical supplies, and tons of towels. He opened to check to see if everything was in there before moving on to the long white cooler that contained the food big enough to feed the kids. He looked up and saw Steve and Gwen in their matching beach outfit versions of their Captain America and Civil Warrior gear as it was their idea to wear something like that.

"Is everything ready for beach week Tony?." Steve asked when having a inflated donut chair in his hands while trying to blow air into it. "I'm still having some difficulties with trying to put air in one of these toys."

"Yeah, everything is ready to go Cap and plus, we do have an air tank to help blow air into the plastic water toys." Tony told him. "Well you two are matching today. Like Father like Daughter I guess." He said with a smile.

Gwen smiled. "Sure is Uncle Stark. I'm just like my Daddy let alone have the exact same skill abilities."

Steve could only smile and pulled his only future child beside him and can not deny it for a brief second. Even though Tony was right about him having everything in the bottle (Super-Soldier Serum).

Tony only rolled his eyes while still having his smile in place and resumed back to getting everything together. Steve let the two kids go head for the bus in which was one of Tony's personal vehicles and join the others who were waiting to go. Until then the kids were talking to Tony's trusted friend Happy as he is the driver and backup chaperone for the kids since in which Tony and the original Avengers had asked him to do so. For important reason that involves their own kids let alone their own future as well. Derrick and Gwen holded hands all the way from the elevator to the garage tunnel where the big RV bus was waiting patiently for the rest to come and drive them to the beach. The kids were having an excellent time so far with Happy who was nothing more than a great host to them when meeting him for the first, since he died in their time who had joined the fight just after he finally married Peter Parker's Aunt May and went down as a true warrior for the universe.

As the two enter onto the bus they were stepping into the middle conversation between Happy and the future avengers. From what appears based upon the up roar laughter the two can automatically assumed that Happy just made a big joke, when noticing how hard Torunn was laughing in her silver bathing suit as she was laying down on back on the lap of her lover who was holding his side.

"Man, Uncle Happy you sure know how to make us giggle." Charles spoke before giving himself the chance to breath.

"Yeah and plus, that's the best joke that we ever heard in our whole lives." Francis said wiping the happy tears from his eyes.

Happy chuckled with the great progress of making the kids like him and made one heck of an outstanding first impression, and see that he was going to be their life of the party for the time being until they get to the beach. "Thanks for laughing at my jokes kids I've been working on those for the longest. Heck, I was trying and planning on using it on your parents one of these days but this right here is good enough for me." He spoke after coming down form his laughter. Eventually they calmed down and have not noticed that Gwen and Derrick had entered the bus and sat down together and felt a little bit left out on what they missed. "Um, I hate to be the one being late as hell but what was the joke?." Gwen asked with an innocent embarrassed look. Charles who was only wearing his purple swim shorts and no shirt on indicating that he was doing the old version style of his father's Hulk outfit. "Oh, well Gwen you see the joke starts out saying 'Why do The Avengers across the road?.' And then the punch line is 'To get to the other side to stop crime in progress and have pizza at the same time!.' Get it!?." asked Charles.

"Oh yeah, we do!." said Gwen and Derrick, who both broke out laughing their butts off.

Happy laughed again on his joke and wondered why his didn't break into comedy like he should. "Well now that you're filled in on my joke then let's wait for Stark and Cap."

"Not too long though." said Steve, entering the bus with Tony behind.

"Based upon how you guys looked, I'm assuming that Happy did another Avengers joke again." Tony said, going to seat down behind Gwen and Derrick while Steve did the same.

Both the young Avengers did not the feeling of their fathers keeping a sharp eye on them and automatically decided to separate with Gwen sitting with Torunn, and Derrick with Charles after Derrick have pulled the young teenage goddess of thunder out of her seat. Torunn scolded at the rudeness of being kicked away from her boyfriend. Happy started the engine and roll out of the garage and into the live streets of New York, and literally have to drive in complete traffic to his bad luck.

"Come on of all the days!." Happy said, honking the horn loud to make people drive quicker

* * *

Meanwhile on the Planet Garden, Thanos and along with the soul spirit of her dead daughter Gamora were hiking one of the biggest mountains that this planet has to offer, as the walk was quite relaxing with the sweet birds chirping happily in their nests and feel the perfect cool none sick catching breeze blowing their every direction. Thanos lead the hike with his hand crafted walk stick that he spent great time making it look very nice and made plenty of woodcraft work back in their lovely home that the former Mad Titan was so proud of.

"Well this is sure a nice day to be hiking hey, little one?." Thanos said, stopping to look at his surroundings with a warm smile.

Gamora looked at him with such bitterness and sadness, "It's too bad that I can not say the same for everyone in the whole universe that you purposely wiped half off over the years. It's a crime shame."

"The only crime shame around here daughter is that I should have done it sooner instead of tasking people to retrieve them for me. That's a true crime shame." said Thanos, when looking at his daughter with a calm father face expression.

"Oh, Dad you're never see what I see." Gamora said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Thanos walked closer to his daughter and then bended down to her height, "Oh?...then tell me daughter. Tell me what I can not see from your own point of view."

Gamora looked up at her father in the eye as she wanted to cry into his arms and once again try to rethink his decision on eliminating life, "You...You can not see how people from around the universe is hurting because of losing their friends or families when you snapped your fingers out of existence, and not once think about how to think of another solution of balancing the universe without death being the answer. And to think that I wanted to grow up and be just like you, and be your next Mad Titan."

Thanos chuckled at how much his daughter is so protective to life and people that he himself was glad that his teachings and being a father were baring him fruit, and only wished that he have never let Gamora out of his sight when letting her assist Ronan The Accuser search for the Power Stone and round up being betrayed by the foolish boy, and lost both his daughters in the process especially Gamora. "You are the next Mad Titan daughter. My one and only true successor in which I have prepared you for every since you were a helpless lost child looking for her mother. But never had a father in her life. And you call me an insane person?."

Gamora holded her tongue to prevent any further argue as she knew her father had a point. A extremely strong point. The only thing that she can do at this particular time is to just bow her head down in defeat. Thanos soften up and rubbed his daughters right cheek with his index finger. He loved his daughter the same he loved the idea of balancing the universe. Gamora cooled down when feeling her father's calm touch and have not felt completely safe like this since the day she went rogue and became a Guardian of the Galaxy with Peter, Drax, Rocket, and Groot. Just the thought of Peter made her feel so happy but now sad since he is no longer exist after the snap.

"Come let's continue on with our little hike before the sun beats us to nighttime." Thanos stood fully up and then guided his spiritual daughter to move on to the path they were walking on.

Gamora did not say a word when continuing hiking to the mountain since once again her father had silence her with his words and fatherly compassion. At that point she just given up all hope and can really say that their wasn't anything that no one or herself can do. _"My father won and gained in a way bigger way that he ever thought possible." _thought Gamora when getting ready to cross over the small stream of water.

* * *

"Are we there yet?. Seems like forever." Torunn said bored while messing with her big blonde hair of hers while having her feet resting on Charles lap.

"Oh, don't worry we're almost there. Traffic in New York is a killer." said Happy when watching the cars before making a move.

Tony and Steve were trying to stay patient since they can't stand staying on the bus for so long and wished they've got up at the crack of dawn like the rest of the members did, and let Happy deal with Torunn's both endless complaining and constant talk about eating something. Unlike the two the rest of the future avengers were use to the normal attitude of the young asgardian as it can be easily ignored when training for it growing up. "We should've fly instead of driving but, Natasha beat us to it." said Steve when playing a game of his phone. Tony pull out his phone to speed dial Pepper to see if she's already there. Eventually with patience they made it to the beach and drove up to the massive beach house while passing by people who were relaxing and just having plan fun. The teens looked through the window and easily see this is a private section of the beach based on no one around and tell that this is an avengers property.

"Alright get off." Happy said before parking the bus and getting off.

"About time." said Francis after putting his regular shades on to prevent the sunlight from hitting his eyes.

"Where's the food at tho?. I feel like I just lost a couple loads of pounds by just sitting down." complained Torunn when rubbing her empty fit stomach.

Tony and Steve both shook their heads in complete ashame while making their way towards the beach house to get themselves around a drink. Knowing that it was going to be a long day putting up with the kids, especially with teenage goddess of thunder on who Thor was strongly proud of. The two stepped inside the beautiful beach house and took the first stop at the oak wooden bar, on where Natasha was fixing a huge multiple mix cocktail drink for all the adults. The Avengers couldn't even imagine that their Black Widow is a high expert of being a professional bartender.

"Looks like you boys could use a drank." Natasha looked at them with a smile when making her way to the shelf and start making the drinks.

Both men grabbed their seats and took the moment to eat some pretzels, and then switch over to the peanuts while having a good talk with Natasha who was humming a peaceful tune. "Those kids are something else. It makes me wonder hard on how Vision can put up with them." said Tony when cracking his eighth peanut. Steve munched on the pretzels a bit more before giving his turn to talk. "Did you forget Tony?. Vision is an artificial intelligence super humanoid bio robot. The man can both handle and put up with whatever those young avengers can dish out. I'm surprised that he didn't shoot himself in the head when Torunn is eating them out of the house." said Steve. Natasha nodded while mixing their drinks up again after adding another shot of gine to boost flavor.

"Still, She is something else though. Asgardians can eat just about everything." commented Tony.

Natasha smiled when giving them their drinks, "Girls can have a big hunger like boys.

Steve and Tony grabbed their posion, and then rasied their glasses in the air as Natasha did the same.

"To Parenthood." Natasha said.

"To Parenthood." said both Steve and Tony.

"Even though they are hiding more information." said Steve before sipping his drink.

"True." said both Natasha and Tony who thought the same.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry if it took so, so long to update this. This is going to be a part two with this chapter. Until next time everyone!.**


End file.
